One Week
by SarottiFlotti
Summary: Plagg has the bad habit of vanishing during Adriens boring classes. But what will happen if a certain classmate watches Adrien scolding the floating cat? Will that change everything or will they stay friends? Well, find out ;) Reveal, Mostly fluffy Adrienette and LadyNoir. COMPLETE
1. Reveal

Hey guys ;)

My first Fanfiction in this fandom, so I just patched some scenes together I thought would be cute to write/read. I first intended to write a OneShot... Yeah, it just... kinda got out of hand, so you can expect five chapters in the end. Although im pretty good in english, it is my first story in this language and my beta-reader is obviously too ocupied to reread, so I hope you don´t mind any mistakes in spelling and grammar :) and if you do, feel free to correct me.

So... hope you enjoy :D

One Week

When lunch bell rang the shuffling of sheets, and bags filled the classroom. Adrien was in no hurry, since Nino wasn't at school because of some nasty cold, so he slowly opened his bag, to put his tablet away, when he discovered than something was missing. Or better some _one_. "Plagg?" he murmured. With a frown he put different sheets and books out of his bag again, to ensure, that the little fur-ball didn't hide in between. He even emptied the little pockets at the sides, to discover, that the kwami wasn't there either.

With a small "Damn" He put the things messily back and hurried out of the classroom. Out of the door he looked at both sides, in hope to spot a tiny black ball, but it was no use, since there were so many of his classmates outside in the hall, chatting and doing their stuff.

Maybe he should try the cafeteria, Plagg vanished before, only to snatch some cheese. Before he was able to turn in the direction most of the students headed, he were dragged back by some fierce hands at his elbow. "Where are you going?!" came the shrill voice of Cloe Bourgois from behind. "You promised to eat lunch with me today, you forgot, silly?" He hadn´t promised anything and he hadn´t time for this right now. With an exaggerated sigh, he turned to his childhood friend with a smile "Hey, Chlo. I´m sorry, I must have really forgot. Do you mind, if we eat together tomorrow? I promised Nino to bring him soup, because he´s ill and... yeah, I´m sorry, Chlo" He tried to wiggle his arm free, but Chloe seemed to have different things in mind. "But Adriiicherie, we hadn´t lunch together for ages, and you really promised me. Forget this Nino, I´m better company, than this bacteria coughing friend of yours. He´s going to be all right, even if you don´t visit him" He was sure that Nino will be all right, because he first had no intention of visiting him. But he had to find Plagg first, so there was no point in going with Chloe. Later, he would probably really visit Nino, only because he knew, that his friend was bored to death on his own. He had texted him during class and a visit wouldn´t be a bad idea, he realised. "I´m sorry, Chlo, we eat together tomorrow, okay?" he tried again and shook his arm with a little more force and finally Chloe sets him free. She really seems sad, because of how he had turned her down. She crossed her arms over her chest and a little pout formed her lips. Through her lashes she asks again: "Promised?" With a smile and a "Promised" he sealed his doom called lunch tomorrow. When Chloe seemed happy again, he waved her good-bye, turned on his heal and dashed to the cafeteria.

Only a few turns and he stood in the doorway. On his right side was a large counter with employees behind and food in big cans. His right side and the most of the room was occupied with table groups and chattering and eating students.

Not really sure, where he should look first for his missing kwami, he attended the saladbar, pretty sure, that he was most likely there. Pretending, he wanted something to eat, he grabbed a tablet and looked around. Sometimes, when he was sure, noone would hear him, he murmured a stressed "Plagg?" calling for the tiny magical creature. After a few minutes around the saladbar, he descended the search and turned to the counter with the food. After looking over the different meals, he was pretty sure, that there was nothing Plagg would be interested in. With a sigh, he put the tablet back on the tray and left.

Back in the hallway, he decided to go back to his classroom, maybe Plagg had came back and is now waiting for him over there. That happened before too.

Back in his classroom, he made a few circles around the tables, always calling his name. When he was pretty sure, that Plagg wasn´t there either, he turned to leave the room and headed to the library. Sometimes, he vanishes in there to ´read´. This happened a few times too and Adrien didn´t believe his kwami he wanted to ´read´. But Plagg insisted that this was the only thing he did in there, and because Adrien had no better explanation, he didn´t ask further.

Turning to the big doors across the yard, he began to climb the stairs. Would this be the first time, the kwami vanished out of his bag, he would surely loose his mind. The first few times this happened he really did. But sooner or later, the kwami found his way back to his charge, so he did not worry. Yet.

With one more sigh, he opened the door and stepped into the gigantic library. Dust danced in the light, which streamed through the high windows and the shuffling and scrabbling of learning students filled the air between the high shelves. He went straight through the middle and began his search again. Here and there a whispered "Plagg?" and soon he was certain, that the little kwami wasn´t in the library either. With a groan he turned around and searched one more time through the rows.

Now he really hoped Plagg hasn´t followed one of his classmates again. Once he spotted him in Marinettes bakery. It ended with the most awkward lunchbreak ever. He had toppled into the inviting customers area, pretending to look for something to eat. While he had an awkward "conversation" with his classmate, he was able to snatch Plagg from the counter.

It was a pity, that Marinette didn´t get two words together when he was around. He knew, that she could be passionate and sassy around people. Hell, she managed to stand up against Chloe, something he had tried for _years_ , but when he was around, she turned into a puddle of nerves. Sometimes he wondered, if she hated him for the gum incident at the beginning of the year. But Nino told him, that it was something complete different. Something complete different meant normally, that she was probably in love with him, but he didn´t think of it that much, they didn´t know each other well and he had enough fangirls, swooning over him, his model-him. He doesn´t think that Marinette is this kind of person, falling in love with posters and magazine clippings. He was at a loss with this girl. But nonetheless he wanted to know her better, if only she wasn´t this nervous when he was around.

After reaching the front again, still without a clue of the black fairy, he decided to check the classroom one last time. The halls were empty now, his steps were echoed by the walls. When he passed the windows on the hallside of his classroom, he let a delighted sigh escape his lips. There was a small black dot draped on his desk.

"There you are!" he called his partner, as soon as he had opened the door. A tired green eye peeked at him, when Adrien closed his hand around the black cat. "Took you long enough" moaned the kwami "bring me cheese, I´m hungry, Adrien." "No, I told you before, not to wander around. I had to search the hole school _again_ only because you were bored. No cheese," he finished.

The little kwami groaned and floated up. "You know, you can´t transform, when I´m not fed," he murmured and crossed his paws over his little chest. Adrien raised an eyebrow. "I´ll take the risk" He knew, that the little god was well fed, because of all the stacks of Camembert he swallowed every day and he was sure, that Plagg just ate a few on his track through the school. "Come on, Plagg," he said and opened his bag, so Plagg could zipp in, "We have to go, Gorilla is surely waiting outside to pick us up." But the black creature obviously had something different in mind. He smirked and stared at something behind Adrien. "Are you sure, you want to go home _now_?" Curious because of Plaggs behaviour, he turned and-

-and stared directly in wide open bluebell eyes, belonging to one of his classmates. Marinette. _Marinette._ And Plagg. Marinette saw him talk to Plagg. And Plagg had no intentions in hiding. Damn his luck.

For a few seconds all he was able to do was staring back at Marinette and make up his mind how he could explain this. "That´s my cat!", he blurted the first thing, that came to his mind, "It´s a special one... from Tunisia" He snatched Plagg out of the air and hid him behind his back.

His voice seemed to break the stupor on Marinette and the slowly brought her hands to the sides of her face. "You´re Chat Noir," she stated, horror filled her face. "No-" he began to protest, but Marinette interrupted him. "Adrien is Chat," she said again, more to herself, " _Adrien Agreste_ is _Chat Noir_!"

He did´t even try to understand how she could make the connection between a floating cat, she wasn´t supposed to know, and Chat Noir, superhero of Paris. So he just dashed to his classmate and tried to calm her down, because she got louder with every word, and he couldn´t use any more of his classmates outside to know his second persona. He put his hands on her shoulders and real panic began to rise. "Listen, Marinette, I can explain-" he tried but the horror on her face switched to anger and she interrupted him again. "No, you don´t understand," she yelled, but seemed to be surprised by her voice and continued in a whisper, "you´re Chat Noir?!" He only smiled apologetic because he had absolutely no clue what to do.

Her anger switched to utter disbelieve. "You´re Chat Noir," she stated again and her hand flew to her forehead. "You´re the dumb kitty?!" "Can you please say something else?" he asked only because he had really _absolutely_ no clue what to do with her. He ignored the snicker from behind his back and continued: "Please Mari, you have to keep this a secret okay? Ladybug will kill me if she found out, that I was so reckless and-" He cut off his speech because of her expression. The anger seemed to be back and she glared through her lashes up at him. Why did she glare?!

Then came just a dry: "Sure."

Sure? What was sure? "So you will keep this a secret?" he asked unsure, because her respond was... unsuspected. Everything in this conversation was weird, unsuspected, as if he would miss a bad joke.

She hit her forehand again with her palm. "Sure," she confirmed again more annoyed than angry now. What was going on in her head that she switched her emotions so fast? He was definitely missing something.

But he first had to make sure, that she understands. So he flashed her his biggest kitty-grin and purred a " _Purr_ fect."

But she again hit her forehead, as if this was the dumbest joke she ever heard and groaned. "Hey, don´t hurt yourself!" he exclaimed and took her hand from her head. A little red spot formed itself where she had hit herself three times now. Marinette only sighted in defeat and murmured an unsure: "You really are him, are you?" He nodded and recognised the first time her lack of stuttering. That was good, wasn´t it? If nothing else this was definitely the longest conversation they ever had! That was good!

"W... We should make this even then," she began and now he was totally out of context. "I... It´s not fair if I know and you don´t." She didn´t look in his eyes during her monologue. "I know, it was only me who didn´t want to share, but it´s only for our best, I think? You could be lucky it was me and... and not Alya... and I mean... Alya would have told it the whole school... and I´m blabbering again. What I wanted to say is... You´re Chat Noir and it wouldn´t be fair if I..." her blabbering was somehow cute, but he didn´t get the point out of it, so he interrupted her: "Mari, what do you want to tell me?" She glimpsed up at him and turned her attention to her purse instead.

She fumbled with the hatch and murmured: "Say hi to Tikki."

He nearly thought he lost his mind, when a tiny red creature poked its head out of Marinettes purse. It had big blue eyes and a black dot on its forehead. "Hello, Adrien, nice to meet you in person!" it said and he had to blink a few times, to make sure he really got everything together.

Tiny, red, speaking, Plagg-like creature? Does that mean...? Marinette had a Miraculous? Marinette had _the_ Miraculous? Marinette was Ladybug, Marinette was _his Lady_? There was his context!

A wide grin split his face when he turned his attention to Ladybug, to Marinette, to _his Lady_. "MyLady?", he asked, begged for confirmation. And her small smile and giggle was everything he needed.

The slight panic and confusion vanished completely and absolute joy replaced them. He had found his Lady, the love of his life and it was this smart girl? Sure, everyone could have discovered him, but destiny wanted it to be Marinette, Ladybug. He loved Marinette!

In one swift motion he had circled her with his arms and swirled her shortly through the air. He ignored her gasp, the protest and her struggling against his firm grip. The relieve was too overwhelming, he had found his Lady, his soulmate. And she was this girl behind her mask.

"Chat... Adrien...! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed. She was furious now, he heard it in her voice, but there was something different, something hesitant, he didn´t knew from his Lady. So he put her down and stared at her. A light blush darkened her cheeks, but nonetheless it was his Ladys furious glare. Slightly frowned eyebrows, Lips pressed together in a disapproval manner. And her eyes... A deep light blue, sparkling with anger. How did he never realize it was her? Hell, those pigtails are more than obvious. And her behaviour: Never akumatized, always at the scene, never with Ladybug together. He really was oblivious, was he?

But then she stepped away. "I... I don´t think it would do any harm, if we try to be friends first?" she asked. "Friends?" he asked curious. Weren´t they already friends? "But MyLady, we are friends," he laughed somehow unsure. "You´re my Partner!"

But now, she looked somehow sad. "Yeah, you´re my Partner and I really trust Chat Noir. But I don´t know Adrien very well. I don´t know your hobbies, your hopes and dreams... And you don´t know ... Marinette." She finished in a whisper and Adrien had to confirm that she had a point. He wanted to get to know her for nearly a year now. He wanted to know her favourite colour, her favourite food. He knew, that Marinette liked designing and she adored his father. But does she really want to work in fashion industry later? So he flashed her a smile, took her hand and kissed her knuckle in a very Chat-like manner. "How comes, you´re always right?"

This earned an eyeroll and he had to laugh, it was so natural, so delighted.

"How about... I can´t believe, I ask this to Adrien Agreste... how about Lunch?" He wasn´t able to stop grinning, didn´t think, he could ever stop and he was glad that he was able to eat Lunch with his Lady, but Plagg interrupted them. "Can I get some cheese finally?" Confused, he searched for his kwami, had absolutely forgotten, he was even there. He found him in Marinettes purse, next to his partners one. "Plagg, wh... oh, I forgot, Mari, that´s Plagg" he introduced his kwami. Marinette just laughed and stunned him. "Yeah, I know him. I found him in my purse some times."

He blinked, but he decided "Okay, that´s it. No cheese for you." Marinette laughed again (Oh, he was sure, that this was his new favourite sound. Ladybug never laughed like this) and turned around to step out of the classroom. "Come on, kitty. Lunch is waiting." And how he always did, he followed her.

Alya Cesaire was a tough reporter. She followed Ladybug through battles to get the ultimate photo or the perfect Interview for her Ladyblog. She was the number one source for everything Ladybug related. You could say, Alya was hard to impress or to be shocked.

But she didn´t believe her eyes, when she saw a laughing Marinette exiting the court with a giggling Adrien Agreste at her heels. Yes, he was giggling and Marinette wasn´t a stuttering, blushing mess. Ok, the blush was there, but she seemed to be able to put words together in front of her crush. Into _sentences_.

She stared after her friends until they rounded the corner leading to Marinettes bakery.

"I don´t get it" was everything her mind was able to express.

"Whawt?" came the very useful answer of her boyfriend. They just had Lunch and his mouth was full of the last fries of their joined meal. "Have you seen those two?" she asked for confirmation. "Who? Marinette and Adrien? About time, don´t you think?" She sometimes hated the calm radiating from him. "About time? Hell, yeah, but I suspected more drama!" she exclaimed. A smirk spread over his face. "You´re just jealous, that your presence wasn´t necessary," he deadpanned. Oh, he thought he was sooo funny.

An hour later she sat back in her place in their classroom, waiting for Marinette and Adrien entering. Alya was kind of furious, she wanted to know, what was on, what happened and why the hell Adrien was so suddenly interested in her. She was in her Reportermode and it was Marinettes turn to give her answers. So she sat there, glaring at the door, waiting for her friend.

But they took their time and didn´t appear until the warning bell. Her best friend was the first who came into sight, because Adrien, always the gentleman, held the door. She grinned and waved at Alya, frowning and freezing, when she saw her glare. Adrien followed, but when he spotted Alyas glare he stopped right behind Marinette, grinned slightly and whispered something in Marinettes ear. Everything without breaking eyecontact. The blush on her best friends face was something she had expected but not the eyeroll and that she shoved him away! She had shoved him! Her hand flat in his face had pushing him away?! What the hell happened between those two?! She needed answers, _now._

So she stood up, ignoring that the teacher could enter every minute and dashed to her best friend to push her out of the door to the bathroom.

Satisfied she ignored the gasp and the warning call of her name from her best friend. With a little more force that was needed, she pushed her friend into the room and blocked the door with crossed arms. "Answers. Now," she demanded.

Damn, that was her doom. Marinette was sure. No one could hide a secret from her reporter friend. And she obviously was in her Reportermode now and there was no way to escape with her blocking the door.

It was clear that the new development with Adrien wouldn't miss her eye and she had steeled herself for this talk. She only worried, because she had yet no clue how to ship around the Ladybug and Chat Noir topic, what was the main reason that her confidence increased around her new found partner.

"We have to go to class now, Miss Bustier will arrive soon," she tried one last time. The following rising eyebrow was expected, so she gave in. "Listen, there is not much to explain. We... somehow talked... and... and... I don´t know." Marinette had to bury her face in her hands, feeling the blush increase. The crackling erupting from her best friend startled her. "Mari, you´re hopeless," she laughed, "But where does the confidence coming from? You weren´t able to form one single correct sentence in front of him, just an hour ago!"

It was easy now, that she knew. He was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was a big, goofy, flirty dork and it was a big surprise for her to see Adrien doing this. Not in an amount she was used by her kitty, but she could see him in Adrien. The flirting was still somehow there, the puns were still there and this goofy smile too. Not so intense, but still there. So how could she be terrified by speaking to him? Yes, she had to admit, it would need some getting used to. The stuttering was still there, it just... decreased? It was Adrien Agreste, after all! But it was also her stupid kitty. He was a dork! So what should she say? Better to be vague. "I don´t know? We just talked and he made this stupid pun..." Does that sound like something Adrien would do? Alya began to laugh. "Yeah, Nino told me, Adrien had a knack for those kind of jokes." Oh, Alya had no clue. "But I didn´t know, that _you_ would like this." She could hear the smile in her voice, so she peeked through her fingers. When she saw her best friend coming towards her, she let her hands fall to her sides and exclaimed with a whine: "Alya, he´s a _dork_!" Together they fell into a fit of laughter, until Alya rested her hand on her shoulder, to push her lightly out of the bathroom. "Girl, you´re hopeless," she giggled, "For now, we have classes, but you´re not off the hook. I still want some deeds!" Still giggling they made their way back to the classroom.

"Dude?" Nino turned to his best bud, when he saw the big smile on Adriens face. The girls just left the classroom and he could tell Alya was furious. "Hm?" Adrien asked. "Didn´t know you liked Marinette," with a knowing smile he waited for an answer. But he just shook his shoulders. "Recent development," he explained. "but yeah, seems I like her." So Nino offered a fistbump, which Adrien gladly returned. "Smooth."

The evening was disturbed by a nasty Akuma. It was an old woman who went wild because of an argument with her son. She called herself Retirement and turned everyone 50 years older.

Chat Noir were hit by a beam out of her cane and Ladybug was ... distracted by an olderversion of her partner. His hair was turned into slick, silver grey, neatly combed back with loose strands. He was trained and definitely didn´t look like 66. He had many similarities with his father, but his bright green eyes sparkled with anticipation, he flexed his muscles, definitely holding more strength now. "Like, what you see, bugaboo?" The yoyo against his head made a satisfying ´pang´. "Be careful, Chat, one more hit and you might die!" she called, dodging another beam.

"I will make everyone retire! Everyone is going to be old one day," the Akuma screeched. "So stop avoiding your destiny and give me your Miraculous!"

"Always the old line?" Chat began his distraction, so Ladybug could think of a plan, " _purr_ ity antiquated, huh?" He dodged another beam and launched at the Akuma with his baton. She sprang out of his way and the two fell into combat. The old Lady was definitely in better shape than anticipated. So Ladybug called her Luckycharm and soon after, the deevilized Akuma was released. Everyone was put back to their normal age and after she made sure, the woman was in well custody, she hurried to leave. Back on the rooftops she heard her partner calling for her. She stopped and turned to greet him again.

"Chat, my Miraculous..." she began, stopping at his expression. "Let´s detransform together," he suggested with a big cheshire grin, "we can go to my room and play some Mecha Strike?"

"Don´t you have a shoot later?" she remembered. But his grin widened, not even wondering why she knew this fact. "Cancelled! After the lecture of letting my driver wait at Lunch, Nathalie told me that my father had an important meeting in Milan and won´t come back until tomorrow evening and due to this urgency in Milan, my shoot is cancelled for now. I'm going to have a tough Saturday, but for now, I'm free," he explained.

The beeping of her earrings startled her first, the reflex to flee was still present, so she was nervous to agree, but after a short, pleading speech from Chat Noir, she gave her okay and they headed to the Agreste Mansion.

Seeing his Lady detransform was more stunning than he had thought it would be. The second she touched down on his carpet, a pink light erupting at her heels, engulfing her and leaving a sparkling energy behind, when his classmate suddenly stood in place where Ladybug had been. Tikki flew out of her earrings, landing on Marinettes outstretched palm. She avoided to look in his eyes, a light blush spreading again over her face. How comes, she´s so nervous and unsure, when she is Marinette? With a reassuring smile he detransformed too and felt the energy rush over his body. She followed the green spark with wide eyes and finally locked her eyes with him.

"I don´t think, I could ever get used to this," she murmured with a frown. And suddenly a sad thought crossed his mind. But he crossed it out before it had the chance to form itself in his mind. That was ridiculous. "I´m also stunned MyLady," he told her with a genuine smile. She returned it and for a few seconds until something different enlighted her face. "Do you have some cookies? Tikki could need some," she asked friendly. "Cookies? Tikki needs Cookies to recharge? Maaan, you really are lucky", he began, turning to his door, to get some snacks for themselves and their kwamis from the kitchen downstairs, "Plagg needs old, stinky Camembert. I have the feeling he´s made of this stuff and I´m also stinking because he´s always by my side." He left the room, without paying attention to Plaggs "Cheese is Love, Cheese is Life!" but Marinettes fit of giggling accompanied him.

Whistling he descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. He greeted the cook and prepared a plate with cheese for Plagg, some chocolate chip cookies for Tikki and some fruits and gummibears for Marinette and him.

When he entered his room again, he spotted Marinette with the two kwamis on his Couch, lightly chatting. "Having fun without me?", he asked with a playfull frown. "Yeah," Marinette confirmed, "We have the time of our lives."

Plagg directly dived into the Camembert, Tikki thanked him and grabbed a cookie for herself. "So? Y.. You wanted to be beat in Mecha Strike?" she asked.

He laughed and prepared the game. "You are so sure, MyLady, but pay attention! I practiced a lot since the tournament." When he turned to give her her controller, she had an eyebrow raised. "Why do you think that you´re the only one who practiced?" He laughed again and started the game.

After two or three rounds, his phone rang, signalling he got a message. He chose to ignore it,but the one texting him send more and more texts. "Don´t you want to know who is texting you?" Marinette asked. "Nah, I´m sure it´s just Chloe, rambling about some fashion stuff or complaining about her father." "You´re texting with Chloe?" she asked and paused the game. Confused he turned towards her and asked: "Yes, she is my friend." He saw her weird expression and remembered her relationship to the blonde. They didn´t get along well. "I know her since kindergarten, she was my only contact to the world outside of this mansion, sooo... she´s not that bad, you know?" She rose one of her eyebrows and he knew, he had to explain further. "I know she´s a spoiled brat at school but if you get her alone, she can be a really good distraction and friend." He shrugged and didn´t know how to explain it to her. Marinette thought of it and stated finally: "I don´t know her well enough to trust her, to be friends with her and she never showed anything than hatered against me. But I trust your judgement Adrien and she´s your friend. So I don´t mind. You can answer her, not that I´m in a position to forebit it to you." She laughed and leaned back, looking out of his window. No, it was his time with his Lady, Chloe can wait. So he took his phone and turned it off. "I´m playing with you, I won´t text to her" he grinned and started the game again. She shrieked and hurried to get back into the game.

A few rounds later (which he had all lost) Marinettes telephone ringed. She hit the final Combo to kill his robot and took her phone, without any reaction to his protest.

She bit her lower lip, when she saw the caller ID. "Hey, mom," she answered. After a short pause, she said: "No, mom, I´m with Alya, she called and I came over." Again a short pause. "Yeah, I think it won´t be late … Okay, bye." she hung up and glanced at her Partner, expecting something. So he just raised his eyebrows and asked: "At Alyas?" "Yeah, because it´s always a good idea to tell your parents that you´re with a handsome boy at 8 pm. In his room. Alone," she answered sarcastically. He smirked at her slip. "You think I´m handsome?" A wide blush spread over her cheeks when she stuttered something of him being a model and that this might be the public opinion. He just grinned and studied her facial expressions. How comes he never had paid attention to Marinette? She was cute and he couldn´t believe that she also was his Ladybug, sitting on his couch, crashing him in video games. And it was better than he could have ever imagined. She wasn´t out of his reach, like he imagined, she was just there. And she had mistakes. She blushed and stuttered but was strong and confident. She was friendly but hesitated not to kill him. In so many ways. And while she stuttered more, fiddling with her controller, trying to explain, he fell in love with her. Again. Not in Ladybug, but in Marinette, the person who made Ladybug so incredibly awesome.

It was a pity they decided to just be friends for now. He would like it to be more.

"Okay, Buginette, I get it," he laughed, "I´m just kidding!" She frowned again. "Buginette? How comes?" He scratched his neck with a wide grin and tried to answer his newfound favourite pun and nickname for his Lady. "You know, you´re a bug and your name is Marinette. Buginette!" She thought about it shortly and came with a dry: "Better than Bugaboo." He had to laugh again.

The next day in school, the students in College-du-Francois-Dupont were greeted by a strange sight. Adrien Agreste, the boy who was always a bit shy, always reserved and _never_ grinning like a stupid idiot stand in front of the doors leading onto the court and doing exactly this: grinning like an idiot. He greeted some familiar faces and seemed to wait for someone. When time passed, his friends Alya and Nino joined him. Talking pretty normally to him, but the grin never vanished. Even Chloe joined him shortly, only to make sure, their ´Lunchdate´ was still current. There, the grin faltered into a small smile, but returned quickly, when the majors daughter vanished into the building. Alya and Nino left him too, shortly after the first warning bell, but he insistent on waiting for Marinette.

He was patient and waited for his classmate. Even when the last bell rang, signalling the beginning of the first lesson, he waited.

Two minutes after they had to have been in their seats, Marinette arrived heavy breathing at the corner in front of the school. She ran up the stairs, taking two with one step and freezing, when she saw who was waiting in front of the door.

"Adrien? Why are you not in class?" she asked. He slightly grinned offering her his arm and said: "I´m waiting for you." She carefully took the last steps and asked: "Why?"

"I´m always going to wait for you."

It was hard to dodge Alyas questioning during classes. She still wanted he details from yesterday and now, the fire was on again because of Adriens behaviour this morning. At lunchbreak, Marinettte had no opportunity anymore, because Adrien was dragged away by Chloe, waving with an apologetic smile.

Marinette could sense the penetrant stares of her best friend and gave in: "Hey Alya, want to-" But the reporter interrupted her. "Hell, yeah, you owe me the story!" she exclaimed and dragged Marinette out of the classroom and across the court. After a short walk, they arrived at Marinettes parents bakery and grabbed some pastries for lunch until they settled in Marinettes living room.

"So?" Alya began, completely ignoring the sweets. "You know," Marinette began, fumbling with a pastry. Yesterday, she and Adrien thought of a story to come up with, in case someone (Alya) asked what happened: "Yesterday I forgot my sketching book in class and when I came in lunchbreak to get it, Adrien was still there, he forgot his pencil case. He made a joke of us being forgetful and we somehow talked." She glanced at her best friend, hoping she would take it. But a big grin and big eyes told her that she was save. "When we finally grabbed our stuff, I suggested, that he can come over to have Lunch-" "Wait," she interrupted, " _You_ invited him?!" "Yeah, I don´t know why, it just came out!" Marinette blurted, hoping that she wouldn´t ask further and buried her face in her hands to hide the blush that crept his way on her cheeks. But Alya just laughed and snaked her arm around Marinettes shoulders to hug her. "Girl, I´m so proud of you!" she crackled.

Marinette forced a smile too and continued: "Yeah thanks, anyway, he came over and we talked more and did some homework together (which they really did). That´s all." She omitted their evening Mecha-Strike-session, that would cause more questions, she wouldn´t be able to answer properly.

"Mari, I´m _so_ happy for you!" Alya exclaimed, finally grabbing a pastry on her own, "And you didn´t even need my help! It seems I worried for nothing!" That made Marinette laugh.

After lunch they returned to school, lightly chatting and sat back in their seats, waiting for the boys. Adrien was slightly late, but she asked him nonetheless what she wanted to ask the whole morning, ignoring the glances of her best friend. "Hey, Adrien, want to come over after school? We could do homework and I could beat your ass in Mecha Strike again" she grinned. Adrien considered it and answered with a grin: "I have fencing after school, but when it´s over I really would like to come." But added with a wink: "Unless you want to watch." She imagined seeing Adrien in a skin-tight fencing suit and felt immediately heat shooting in her face. The sight in a skin-tight suit wasn´t something new, but she was used to see Chat and and not Adrien. And she really never paid closer attention to it during those battles. "Watch?" she asked again.

"Yeah" and he added in lower voice, creeping closer, so their eavesdropping friends couldn´t hear, "You could see, where your kitty got his skills from." The stupid grin never vanished, so she pushed him away again and rolled her eyes, hoping he wouldn´t notice that she really wanted to watch. That she wanted to watch him fencing since this moment under his umbrella. So she just said: "Sure, I´ll come." and ignored the exited gasp from her left. He chuckled and said that he would text his driver, to not pick him up later and turned around again to do so.

The next moment their literature class started and they were forced to pay attention to their teacher. But it was a hard quest, considering that her sight always shifted to the blond head in front of her. They would spend another whole afternoon together and the giddy feeling wouldn´t vanish. But the lesson was so boring, that she was left staring at the blond hair again.

It looked so fluffy, she wanted to touch it. She imagined it before but never dared to. So she crossed her arms on her desk and laid her head on them, really considering, what would happen, if she just did it. Marinette knew, her Chat wouldn´t mind and it looked so fluffy. Not so fluffy like when he´s really Chat, but fluffy nonetheless.

It didn´t help, that he, in this moment, leaned back in his seat, so his head was merely centimetres away from her. She could sense his smell and his warmth. A sigh escaped her and she came to the conclusion, that it wouldn´t do any harm. He was a cat anyway, so he might like it.

She carefully reached out and when she touched the first strand of hair, a smile spread over her lips. It was pretty silk and she liked it.

So she took a bit more of his hair in her claim and she felt the person in front of her stiffen. With a curious stare he halfway turned around and when he saw her grin, he chuckled softly and faced the front again. Marinette took this for permission to grab more and slightly ran her fingers through it. He visually relaxed under her touch so she continued to pet him and enjoyed the fluffyness.

She was so focused on Adriens hair, that she didn´t notice the stares of her classmates, especially Alyas.

When the last lesson ended, she quickly texted her parents that she'll come a little later and that Adrien will come with her and lingered back to wait for her partner, whose attention were dragged away by Chloe again. It was lucky that Alya was busy, because Rose and Juleka dragged her away, she guessed something with the Ladyblog. During the whole time she felt her stares like daggers in her side.

Then, Chloe stormed through the door, past Marinette. Confused she stared behind her classmate.

"You ready?" Adrien asked, joining her at the door frame, slightly worried. "Everything okay?" Marinette asked worried. "Yeah", Adrien sighed, "She´s kind of... difficult today. I have no clue why." At Marinettes asking glance, he continued: "She thinks it´s not okay, that you´re so close to me. She said something... ehm... it doesn´t matter anyway, let´s go." He stepped out of the classroom towards the stairs. Marinette went after him, a bit slower, because she knew exactly what Chloe had said, she made no secret about what she thought of Marinette. Something like ´scum´ and ´not worthy´ and ´she´s beneath´ always fell. Marinette knew Adrien wouldn´t listen to something like this. But insecurity crept his way over her skin into her heart anyway.

Adrien calling her shook her out of her thoughts. "Don´t mind her" he said, had stopped right in front of her. His serious frown put his lips tight. It was obvious what he meant. But how could he read her thoughts so easily? After this short amount of time they knew each others identities? Another proof, that Adrien was her precious partner. "I do not mind her, minou," she said and put her hand reassuring on his lower arm. And she now knew, that she really didn´t mind anymore. As long as Adrien, Chat Noir, was by her side.

He smiled again and put his hand over hers.

Together they entered the gym and Adrien left to change so she sat on a bench by the side to wait for him. Anticipation crept over her skin again and she had to giggle when Tikki poked her head out of her bag. "Can you imagine?" she asked her kwami, "Me, watching Adrien fencing?" Her little friend giggled too "It seems, you´re better with him being Chat Noir." Marinette thought about it and a warm, tingling sensation filled her stomach. "Yeah," she answered. "I think it is the best that could have ever happened!" Another giggle escaped and she eagerly looked to the changing rooms, where Adrien would emerge every second.

His face was the first popping out of the door. "Are you ready to see my whole fencing glory?"

This sentence was so Chat, it was hard to resist the eyeroll. So she settled with an arched brow and a pretty dry: "Sure." It was her smile that betrayed her message so he opened the door wider and stepped fully into the gym. "I think black is more my colour but white shows my muscles, don't you think?" He flexed his arms at this and now, Marinette really couldn't help this time and rolled her eyes at him.

But she really had to admit, that white suited him as well as black did. Her eyes wandered over his form and absorbed every curve of his body like a sponge and she instantly regretted, never have paid closer attention to his body in this damn cat themed one. "S... Stop showing of...d... don't you have anything else to do?" "Like warming up, Monsieur Agreste, the Lady is right" The booming voice belonged to Adriens fencing teacher, Monsieur D'Argencourt. "And who are you?" he asked Marinette. A bright blush covered her cheeks and before she was able to stammer something weird, Adrien butted in: "That's Marinette, Monsieur, she's one of my classmates. I wanted to ask if it is ok, that she watches today?" D'Argencourt seemed to think over this idea, until he finally nodded. "She might stay, as long as she is silent. Now, Monsieur Agreste, warm up so we can begin." Adrien flashed her a bright grin, sat down and began to stretch his legs. She smiled back and sat back on the bench, crossing her legs.

Not long after, the lesson began and it was easier than she thought. This suit was made to protect the wearer, so the different cups and stiff plates weren't as skintight as it seemed. So she was able to follow the moves and these techniques, instead of staring. And she was impressed. Her partner knew more about fencing and combat than she would ever be able to. She was aware that he took fencing for years now and guessed that he knew a few things. And she noticed that Chat was pretty advanced with a sword. But she never made the connection between Adrien and Chat before. It was quite fascinating, she had to admit.

The hour went by pretty fast and soon Monsieur D'Argencourt ended the lesson. Adrien removed his helmet and flashed her one more smile before he dashed to the changing rooms again. She smiled back and hoped he would soon be back.

She watched the teacher beginning to roll the mats together and hurried towards him. Her limbs became stiff after sitting this long, so she was eager to move them. "May I help you, Monsieur?" she asked. D'Argencourt glanced up towards this unsuspected offer and shook his head with a small smile. "No, Mademoiselle, no need to do. It is done very fast, so do not worry." "But I would really like to," Marinette continued "Just tell me what to do." He seemed to consider again and smiled. "Go to the other side," he gestured across the line of mats, roll them together as tight as possible and knot the straps at the bottom together" He showed her said straps at his mat and she nodded to show that she understood. Then she hurried over and began to roll hers. D'Argencourt was way faster than she was but she managed one mat until Adrien arrived again. With a surprised and confused grin, he helped to put the rolls back into a closet and together they bid Monsieur D'Argencourt goodbye.

I just realized that D´Argencourt is their sportsteacher... So obviously he has to know Marinette... Hmm...

Next week comes the next chapter :D


	2. Thor

Yay, finally, Chapter two! Enjoy ;)

They descended the stairs in front of the school and made their way towards Marinettes parents bakery. "You liked what you saw?" he asked her with a cheeky grin.

Okay, that was enough. The whole two days he made her blush and flirted without a pause. She had to pull her guts together and stop being so flustered around him. He was her damn partner, she never blushed _this_ much because of Chat Noir. But when he was able to show his flirty superhero personae, she would be too. So she took a deep breath, imagined to wear a tight, spotted suit and her mask and answered bravely: "Yeah it was quite _beating_."

His face went blanc and he stopped in his tracks, so he stayed behind. She smirked and continued her walk, ignoring his stare. "W... Was that a pun?! Marinette, wait!" he called after her and caught up to her. "Did you just pun?!" "I don't know what you mean, chaton."

He smiled and laughed. He _really_ laughed and this sound was pretty new to her. It wasn't this amused 'Haha', she knew from him, this was a real, hard fit of laughter, rarely heard of from Adrien Agreste. And he continued! It was amusing and infectious, so Marinette had to fall in as well. She admitted that it wasn't _this_ funny but she couldn't help it. He stopped his walk and clutched his aching stomach and shortly she had to mimic him because of her own lack of air.

It needed a little while until the two of them were able to breath freely again and they continued to walk. Interrupted by some last fit of giggles, he told her, he hadn't laughed like this in a whole time and Marinette noticed that he really had needed this. Adrien was such a sad boy and she had noticed Chats sad stares sometimes when he felt unwatched. If she only sometimes could make it, she would make him laugh more. If not every day.

They made it to Marinettes with light bantering and she realized that it was very easy to show her Ladybug with Adrien as cheeky as her Chat.

They entered the bakery still chatting. Her mother greeted them sweetly. "Hey you two. Don't get some pastries, Tom's upstairs preparing dinner. Adrien, honey, you can eat with us." Adrien agreed happily and Sabine ushered them upstairs. The bakery wasn't very full due to the late hour and the bakery nearly closed. He followed her upstairs into the living room. "Oh, Marinette, there you are. Hi Adrien, nice to meet you again," Tom greeted them. Marinette went over to her father into the kitchen area and gave her father a peck on his cheek. It must look pretty funny how Tom the giant bowed down so small Marinette could kiss his cheek, because a small laugh escaped Adriens lips. "Yeah, yeah, pretty funny Monsieur Agreste." Marinette murmured with a glare. This made her father laugh and he asked if they are going to do their homework first. When Marinette confirmed, he told them, dinner would be ready in about an hour and they headed up to Marinettes room.

She was glad that she got rid of his posters yesterday evening with her idea to invite him. It would have been pretty embarrassing at the gaming competition, but only weird now that they knew each others secret. She put her bag on her desk, noticed Tikki zooming away with Plagg, and rolled her second chair for Adrien next to hers in the same manner she did last time.

"I really like your room, you know," he stated. "Thanks. Would you prefer to begin with literature or maths?" She sat down and begin to shuffle in her bag. "Don't know. Math is easier, so why not begin with it as a warming up?" She froze and turned slowly towards him. "What? Everything all right?" he asked after he sat down and noticed her expression. "Math? Easier?" she asked, "Are you kidding me?"

Adrien blinked confused.

"Yes?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

They sighed simultaneously, blinked confused at the behaviour of the other and began to laugh. "Then lets begin with literature and close with math, okay MyLady?" Adrien suggested again. "Okay," Marinette confirmed and shuffled again in search of her literature stuff.

She noticed Adrien struggling with his essay, despite Chats natural eloquence, so she offered to do it together. They finished it in no time and continued with maths. Adrien was very kind when he tried to explain the topic to her and they were still in progress when her mother called them for dinner.

"Successful?" she asked them. "Maths´ still an asshole," Marinette grumbled, which earned a surprised giggle from Adrien following her. Sabine laughed because of their behaviour and asked: "So bad?"

"No, I think it's pretty fun", Adrien answered instead, because Marinette only snorted and went to help her father putting the food on plates. Sabine gestured for Adrien to sit on a chair and sat down herself. Marinette and her father brought he dishes and Marinette saw Adrien awing at his bowl. It was nothing special, some chicken with vegetables and rice and she was sure, Adrien knew better meals, having a chef at home preparing the most wondrous dinners. "Monsieur Dupain, that looks amazing!", he gushed but her father only chuckled. "Call me Tom, son." at this Adrien looked up "But thanks." A smile spread on his face and he turned to see in Marinettes eyes with sheer happiness and Marinette had no choice to smile back. "Bon apetit," her mother wished and they began their meal.

When Marinette thought, her parents would behave their selves and not embarrass her, only _once_ , she was wrong. After half an hour, her parents went over baby-stories, her first crush in third grade, her first attempts in baking and many more, Marinette refused to remember. Adrien couldn´t stop laughing anymore and she wished to wipe the satisfied and proud grin off her parents faces. She long ago turned into stuttering tomato again and pleaded either their parents to stop or Adrien not to listen. But when she recognised, that her parents turned the conversation into her very actual crush on Adrien, she cut it out. They were all long ago finished so she grabbed Adriens arm and dragged him, still chuckling, upstairs again.

"Satisfied?" she groaned, with her face in her hands, when they were alone again. She nearly jumped, when she sensed Adrien coming closer and putting his hands over hers, to push them aside. With a frown, she glanced up in his emerald green eyes, but found nothing than pure adoration in them. His smile was genuine and … loving? She could have never imagined receiving such a smile and expression from Adrien. Wished, yeah, but it actually receiving, left her stunned. His voice shook her out of her stupor. "Everything´s all right, Mari. I enjoy spending time with you and getting to know you better." "Even embarrassing baby-stories?" she asked. As answer he kissed her knuckle, like Chat sometimes did, and confirmed: "Yes. Even embarrassing baby-stories." She blinked up, in total wonder. How could this perfect human being waste his time with her? He then chuckled and a light bush covered his cheeks. "If you want, I can tell you one of my embarrassing baby-stories. To make it even." An embarrassing Agreste baby-story? Hell yeah, so she lightly smirked, and nodded, not able to produce any words.

Not stepping away and still holding her hand, he brought his left arm up, to rub his neck and he suddenly glanced away, the blush deepened. "When I was like 2 years old", he began, "my father gave an high class dinner party. My mother dressed me up and everything. When dinner came, the chefs served some new kind of porridge and I must have said something like ´it looks like poo´. However, the whole table went silent. I must have thought it was pretty funny so I went on asking my father why we were serving poo." Marinette really, really, _really_ tried not to laugh, but at this, she burst out laughing. She imagined, the dinner table of stiff Gabriel Agreste full with more stiff politicians, models and designers and little Adrien, ranting about poo. Adrien began to chuckle lightly too. "Yeah, my mother was the only one, who was able to laugh at that too." This produced a new fit of laughter and she could even hear Plagg from her bed laughing at this. Adrien noticed that too and frowned up. "Shut up you little rat!" he called up, but Plagg as well as Marinette began again.

His frown deepened, visually hadn´t expected such an immense respond. Before Marinette recognised what she did, she cupped his cheek with her free hand and said: "Everything´s all right." He leaned against her hand and closed his eyes. Her eyes went like saucers, realising what is happening, but not drawing back. Plaggs snicker echoed away and suddenly there was only Adrien.

She blinked, absorbing every muscle and bone in his face like it was for the first time she saw him. Her gaze wandered over every inch of skin, up to his blond hair, down to his chin. He was so _close_.

Then he opened his eyes, locking his with hers and his lips moved, forming words, she had to proceed: "You know, I promised myself to l... like the girl beneath the mask. Whoever she might be."

They stared at each other in comfortable silence until Marinette blabbered the first coherent sentence, her mind was able to produce: "W... We should p... probablyfinishourhomework?" Adrien blinked a few times and finally chuckled lightly and stepped out of her comfort zone. "Sure, whatever you like MyLady." He went back to her desk and sat before his papers. She stayed frozen for a few seconds longer, shook her head to clear her mind and joined him. They quickly finished their assignment and decided to watch a movie with Tikki and Plagg instead of playing Mecha Strike. They were halfway through Star Wars – A New Hope when Adriens mobile rang. He glanced at the ID and grimaced. Marinette glanced on the screen too and paused the movie when she read the name of his fathers assistant Nathalie. "Hey, Nathalie," he greeted her. "I'm with a friend, studying... yeah, still... no, I had dinner already, but we're not ready yet (an amused side glance at Marinette)... really? Okay, I'll head home... No, that's really not necessary, it's not far... Yes, I'm sure... Okay, bye." He hung up and looked at his device sadly. "You have to go?" Marinette asked the obvious. He sadly nodded and she really felt sympathy for her partner, so she suggested: "Hey, we still have patrol tonight, so if you want to continue after..." It wasn't necessary to continue, he send her a radiant beam and nodded happily. But he seemed to remember his manners, when he asked: "Only if it doesn't cause you any inconveniences." She giggled and reassured him, that he is always very welcomed. So he stood up, grabbed his bag and Plagg and they went back into the family room. Her parents sat on the couch and watched a TV series. Marinette shortly explained and she then accompanied him to the back door of the bakery. "See you at patrol, MyLady", he bid goodbye and Marinette waved him until he was around the corner. After locking the door she went to the bakery to grab some leftover cookies for Tikki and headed up to her room to get some design done, she had begun at the beginning of the week and she now was eager to get to the sewing.

But she didn't came very far, because the earth shook after a few minutes. "Tikki?", she asked, abandoning her sketchbook, she hurried to the stairs and called that she will soon go to bed and that her parents shouldn't worry.

The first few times she did this her parents were indeed worried because of the (not always present) signs of an Akuma and it was hard to sneek into her room again and transform. But nowadays, they called an okay back. It was always creepy how much faith the Parisians developed in their superheroes, but it was pretty useful sometimes.

With Tikkis confirming nod, she called the transformation and was Ladybug again. She leapt out of her balcony and watched for any sign of a nearby Akuma. The ground shook again and this time she saw lightning crashing down a few streets away. Unhooking her yoyo, she swung it to the chimney on the neighbours roof, where it zipped around the stone and her string went tight. One pull and it let her leap easily over the street onto the next rooftop. Some more jumps and she was able to spot the Akuma.

It was a man in his thirties with breast and leg armour in shining silver. A red cloak were draped over his shoulders and it waved around his ankles. In his right hand was a gigantic hammer which seemed to attract lightning. "I am Thor!" he roared, "shudder in sight of my thunder!" He held his hammer high above his head and a lightning shoot straight into it, until Thor released it with ear-splitting thunder into the next building. It crumbled under the force of the bolt and collapsed. Ladybug hoped that there were no people inside. She had to put a stop to this demolition.

With one swift motion she wrapped her yoyo round his knuckle and yanked. Thor fell to the ground, but didn't let his hammer fall. "Hello Ladybug!" he greeted her, resting his upper body on his elbows. "Nice of you to finally show up!" He stood up, still crouching near the ground. "You have the choice, join my guard and become a god or I'll toast you and claim your Miraculous!" "You wish," Ladybug answered and tried to take her yoyo back, but Thor grabbed the string with his free hand and pulled, so Ladybug were yanked off the roof, onto the street. Not freeing her weapon, he rose his hammer, summoning one more lightning, ready to let it fall onto the string and sending electric shock-waves along her yoyo. She let go of her weapon and avoided being roasted in the last second. Ladybug wasn't well at combat like her partner and needed the range her yoyo guaranteed her. Without it, she might be crushed when she was too close and toasted when she was too far away. So she was left dodging different attacks, trying not to destroy too many buildings and waiting until her partner was able to show up.

She tried to led him to the stadium, there he would be surrounded by walls and not buildings, where people probably tried to hide in. He easily followed her and she found herself dodging the lightnings on the grass in the stadium not soon after. The thunder left a constant ringing in her ears, and she was either blinded by the light, coming with the flashes, or she wasn´t able to see anything, because her eyes needed time to adjust.

It would have been way more easier with her yoyo, she would be able to summon her lucky charm and pray for some sunglasses, but Thor seemed to have dropped it on some random street. In those moments she cursed her so called ´luck´. If only Chat Noir could be here yet, she would be able to search her weapon.

She was so deep in thoughts, she stumbled over a fallen brick of the stadiumswall, but it was too late, her only options were to shield her eyes and hope, that her suit protected her even from this amount of electricity.

When her world turned upside down, she first thought, it was the lightning that had strucked her, but it were the strong arms and the leather against her face that told her it was her partners firm grip, hoisting her up and dragging her out of line. "Missed me?", he asked with a grin, dropping her behind a wallfragment in secure. "You wish," she laughed, the relieve in her voice audible. "You'll change your mind, if I tell you, what I found." He grinned and showed her something red on his flat palm. "My yoyo!" she breathed and flung her arms around his neck. She gave in to the urge to peck him on his cheek. When she withdraw her face, she noticed his stunned expression and his hand flying to the spot, her lips occupied mere seconds ago. She ignored the doofy grin and snatched her weapon out of his palm and turned around to face the wall, slightly peeking over the edge. "Where is he?" she asked her partner when she wasn't able to spot the Akuma.

"I AM HERE" A voice boomed from above. Ladybug and Chat Noir spun around, to find a lightning summoning Thor on the railing to the podium behind them. They managed to jump away before the lightning splitted the fragment. Thor then sped up, now not only sending lightnings to them, but now sending shock-waves around the stadium by crashing his hammer to the ground. It was hard for them to dodge the lightnings and carefully avoiding the shaking ground.

Ladybug _needed_ time to call her lucky charm, but given that she was more than exhausted by that time and Thor wasn't slowing down, she had no choice to. She needed a distraction. Now.

Chat seemed to read her mind, so called: "I'll distract him!" He went into offensive mode and raised his baton to strike back, a smirk on his face, ready to let a good pun loose, but Thor had heard his call and was ready. He summoned one more lightning and aimed directly at her partner. She was aware what will be happening, but she concentrated on the task at hand: Summoning her lucky charm.

Before she could have a look, what object landed in her hand, her partner were struck by Thors force. Despite the roaring thunder, she was able to hear her partner scream in pure agony. Goosebumbs and immense fear crawled over her skin and she rushed to the point, the slightly fuming body of Chat Noir had landed.

"Chat!" she called, hoped, he would show any sign of still living. "CHAT!"

She wasn´t able to see his face, but he didn´t move, didn´t seem to breath. "CHAAAT!" she screamed and lost her balance because the Akuma let the earth rumble again. She was desperate to reach her partner, but something sharp poked in her stomach. And for the first time, she paid attention to her lucky charm, she still clutched in a tight grip. Her last hope was a pottery bowl. She heard his cackling and shout: "Want to cook yourself?"

In a rush, she looked around, saw his floating cloak, several metal beams on the ground and walls and the advertisement sign, somehow managing to be still intact behind the Akuma. A plan formed itself in her head and all she needed now was a good strike. Thor rose his hammer again and summoned another beam. "I´ll help you!", he shouted and aimed at Ladybug. She rose the bowl in front of her face and aimed. The lightning shoot directly towards her, she felt the energy and the heat, but the pottery protected her from the most damage. The lightning spun in the bowl, shooting to the sign above. The sign fell on the metal beams, whose got caught in his cloak and hoisted him from the ground. Out of surprise he let his hammer fall and struggled in midair, to get free.

A part of her wanted to make sure her partner was okay, but the more rational part told her to destroy the object, the Akuma was hiding in. So she abandoned the bowl (and her partner) and hurried to the victim. Now, she was able to spot a locket around his neck, glimmering dangerously purple. She snatched it from his breast-armor and crushed it under her foot. The victim was enveloped in purple bubbles and the butterfly escaped from the shards. She hastily cleansed it and finally hurried over to Chat Noir.

"Chat!" she screamed again and fell beside his limb body. Not daring to touch him, she let her hands hover over his form, murmuring: "Oh, Chat, talk to me, please, please move." His face was turned away from her, but she was able to see and smell burned skin, it drove tears in her eyes and her gut around.

 _Marinette, the cure!_

An inner voice told her and it snapped her out of her stupor. Hastily she looked around, not really noticing the victim standing a few metres away, visually pale. Her eyes spotted the abandoned bowl and grabbed for it. She threw it with all her force in the air, screaming her spell, praying, they would be able to bring her partner back.

The little Ladybugs flew around, repairing the damaged buildings, flying over the stadium, repairing the seats, the grass, the walls. They wrapped themselves over her partner, his black form vanishing in the red whirl. Nothing happened for a few seconds, until they flew away, leaving him back on the ground. "Chat Noir?" she tried carefully.

When he groaned her name and shuffled his limbs, trying to get some life back and shaking his head to clear his mind, relieve flooded her body and she flung forward and nearly crushed his body under her form in a tight hug. "Woah!" he expressed "What happened?!" But her Miraculous warned her before she was able to respond. She was three spots down and had to hurry back. "Come to my balcony," she whispered in his ear, straightened, waved with an apologetic smile to the still very pale victim and left.

Somehow, she managed to touch down on her balcony, the second her transformation wore off. In one swift movement she caught Tikki and went to the latch, leading to her room. Carefully she set her kwami on her desk, next to the ready plate with cookies, which had still some left from earlier. Tikki gave her a grateful smile and dived into the first one. She wanted to ask questions, talk over some things that had happened, but seeing her kwami occupied and visually fatigue, let her push the questions to the back of her mind and concentrating on the task at hand: beating her partners ass, the same moment, he would touch her roof. So she hurried back to her balcony and waited.

She was so furious! He often risked too many! He always threw himself into something, never taking care if he's going to be hurt or not, never taking care of himself! This time was too close, someday she won't be able to help, to bring him _back_. The thought of loosing her partner frightened her now more than ever and she really needed a talk to him. After she had hit him. Really hard.

A few moments later, she spotted a black blurr a few blocks away. When he came closer, she noticed him wobble and resting on the roofs longer than necessary. Maybe some aftermaths? That would be logical, sometimes there was some kind of soarness still lingering on skin and muscles where she had been hurt during battle. But she could only imagine how hard it was for him now, that he was nearly or already _dead_.

He needed his time, so she hurried downstairs again to fetch some painkillers from her drawer, always having some in stock. She hurried to get a glass of water too and went back to her balcony. But she was still angry at him, so she hid them under her bed. She flung herself back on the terrace, and embraced him, the moment he landed.

"Ouch," he murmured and returned the hug lazily. That was her sign, so she stepped away and punched him with her fist on his arm. Naturally not with so much gusto, she had planned, he was somehow hurt after all, but it felt like it was necessary. "Outch!" he complained again, rubbing the spot on his arms. "Don't _ever_ do this again, you hear me?!", she scolded him. His transformation wore off and his kwami instantly headbutted him. "THIS GIRL IS RIGHT" Plagg screamed. "Don't you dare to try this again!" "Ouch," he repeated, but cupping his kwami in his hands. "I'm sorry," he told him, turned to Marinette again and repeated, "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to..." She interrupted him, by hugging him again. "Promise me," she whispered in his ear, "promise me to never do this or any of this kind again. You should distract them, not offering them a way of hurting you, but instead, you always put yourself in danger. Stop always throwing yourself in line. Now."

But instead of encircling her and promising her, he hesitated. With worry in his eyes, he stepped away, avoiding her eyes. "It might be unintended this time, but I'm never going to stop 'throwing myself in line'." There he locked his gaze with hers, knowing, that she hadn't just meant this time, "I'm here to protect you and I just can't stay away when you're in danger. Timebraker, Dark Cupid, Reflekta, Thor and so many more. I'm your knight, I'm nothing without you, you are the only one who is able to purify the Akumas. _You_ are important. Not me."

She was stunned again, but she smacked him again on the same spot. "Have you ever thought of _me_?" she began. He murmured something like 'I always do', but she didn't let him: "Have you _ever_ thought of what _I_ should do _without_ you?! This time was different than Reflekta or I don't know which Akuma, where you threw yourself in between. You were _dead_!" "Not dead," Plagg interrupted her. "I wouldn't be able to hold the transformation on a dead body, but it was close enough!" He headbutted him again and zipped through the hatch down in Marinettes room.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, until Marinette noticed the sad expression on his face. "Are you alright?" she asked him, lightly touching his hand on his arm. He glanced back at her, shrugging. "Headaches, limb muscles, pretty tired. Feels like a hangover," he answered. Her amused expression let him chuckle. "You know, they serve whine and champagner on these parties my father's forcing me to." This left her chuckling and she gestured him to the trapdoor.

The moment she slipped through the hole, she reached for the painkillers and pushed them in his hands. "Thanks," he breathed with relieve and flashed her a thankful smile. She grinned back and hoppled down to her trapdoor. She wanted to snatch some Camembert from the kitchen for Plagg. It was lucky, her parents weren't on the couch anymore, so she had no problem to grab some.

"Plagg?" she called the kwami. "Got something for you!" Instead of an answer she got a black blurr, vanishing in the container she held. "Don't spoil him," Adrien sighed, slumbing exhausted on her couch, "he'll get used to it and is going to want this from me too." Marinette laughed and sat the container next to Tikkis plate. "I think we could skip patrol this night, two Akumas in a row is pretty unlikely." She slumbed next to him on her couch. "Want to continue the movie instead?" she asked. He murmured an approval and leaned back, stretching and yawning. It was somehow cute and she resisted the urge to stare. So she grabbed her remote and started the movie again, which was still on pause.

After a few minutes into the movie she felt something very soft and heavy on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw a blond mat. His soft curls caressed her cheek and got caught in her lashes. He seemed to have fallen asleep out of exhaustion. Her first thought was to leap away, it was Adrien after all, and it made her blush widely. But any sudden reaction would wake him again and he definitely seemed to need the little nap. The only problem now was that she wasn't able to move anymore. What a shame. So she decided to bury her nose in the fluffyness on her shoulder, inhaling the light scent of his shampoo and getting lost in it.

It was a light poke in her shoulder, waking her up several hours later. But it was way too early to stand up, so she tried to make this clear to the disturbance and burried her face farther into her soft pillow and tried to fall back into sleep. But the disturbance didn't let her. It continued to poke into her shoulder. "Marinette, it's four in the morning and we have school later", mumbled something very close to her face. Her sleepy brain made the connection between the disturbance and the voice, but she thought she had heard Adrien. What would Adrien do in her bed at four in the morning? Was she even in her bed? The poking continued so she tried to open her eyes. And indeed, she wasn't in her bed, she was on something squishy and warm. Why would the disturbance want her to go from her new, very comfy bed? Too many questions for this too early hour. She sighed and tried again to go back to sleep.

"Mariiii," it whined, "MyLady, pleeeease" 'MyLady'? Only Chat called her his lady. Chat Noir is Adrien. Adrien nearly died yesterday. Then he came over to continue the movie. He fell asleep on her shoulder. Yes, that was nice. Wait. Did he leave? She cracked an eye open and saw nothing first. Only a dark mess. So she shuffled and deburied her face again. What she saw now, was skin and blond hair. "Adrien?" she asked groggily before she realized where she had been. Suddenly she startled awake and jumped away from his chest. She lost her balance because their legs were somehow tangled and she fell from the couch too. "Ouch," she groaned and rubbed her now aching back.

"You awake now?" he asked chuckling and popped his head around the edge to look down at her. His hair was a decent mess and with his broad grin he looked more like Chat Noir than ever. "Yeah, yeah, laugh as much as you want. But _I_ am not the one who has to leave my warm and comfy room," she teased and his smile turned into a frown. Now it was her turn to chuckle lightly, but still sleepily. "Come on kitty, shush, go home"

He groaned again and stood up to stretch. Marinette tried to ignore his abs, now visible because the hem of his shirt had ridden up. She lazily crawled to her desk in search of their kwamis. They were cuddled up in the now empty Camemberbox and she poked into the black and red mess. "Tikki? Plagg?" she mumbled. "Adrien has to leave." It was Tikki who rose out of the box first. Yawning, she tried to wake her companion but Plagg needed some time to be fully awake, so Adrien was able to transform.

Marinette followed the process with awe, it definitely needed some time to get used to seeing Adrien transform into her beloved partner. Still lazy, they went to her balcony, and Chat hopped on her railing ready to leave. But before he leapt into the night, he turned one last time. It seemed as if he wanted to say something, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, but settled on a smile. "Thank you, Marinette."

She smiled and put her palm on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Please, please _try_ not to put yourself reckless into danger anymore, Adrien." But he only put his hand over hers, kissed the inside and opened his eyes. He murmured into her palm and his breath on her skin send shivers down her spine. "It is never reckless if I am able to protect you princess." He smiled, kissed her palm again and leapt off. "See you later, Chat Noir."

It was hard. Really hard. After he was able to head back into his room and went to bed, his bed was way too big and too cold. He really missed Marinettes body on his chest and her face buried in his neck. He missed the scent of her room, he missed her scent. And that was all he was able to think about, after returning into his bed. Too big, too cold, too lonely. What was wrong with him? Yeah, he knew, that he was madly in love with Ladybug and, he recognised, lately in Marinette too. Yeah, he often felt lonely in his room, but he never felt _this_ lonely. So he rolled the whole time around and after one or two hours of restless turning, he decided, that it would be as good as preparing for the day. He stepped in his shower and took care of his skin. Luckily there were no bags under his eyes or any other signs that he hadn't slept in his bed during the night. He still felt the small headache and the laziness in his muscles, but ignored it.

When he descended the stairs to get some breakfast, an idea plopped up in his mind. If he could do this every morning, Marinette would never ever come too late again. So he hurried to get downstairs and get some toast and fruits in his system. He then told Natalie that he would need some extra time in school for studying so would have to leave earlier in future. She agreed and send for his driver.

He sat down in his seat and smirked. "Hey Gorilla," he tried with a sly grin. "Can you stop by a classmate first? Her parents own the bakery next to the school. I can walk with her then." But the Gorilla only frowned at him. "I'm not supposed to drop you off somewhere else than the school." He had counted on this response and he was able to give some counter. "You can have a look on this place. It really is close by. You can wait by the corner and make sure, we're secure on our way." The Gorilla seemed to think it over a few seconds and finished with a "We'll see."

Adrien eagerly jumped out of the car into the bakery. "Hello Tom," he greeted Marinettes Dad, "Is Mari already up? I wanted to make sure, she won't come too late." Her father chuckled and gestured him upstairs, telling him he wasn't sure and he should ask his wife. He went up and wanted to greet Marinettes mother, but he saw his Lady at the table, with her back to him, poking in some cereals. He suddenly had another idea, so waved at Sabine and gestured her to stay silent. She luckily got what he wanted and stayed silent, turned around to prepare something else. "Mom, do you think Adrien can come over this weekend again?" Marinette asked, still not aware what comes from behind. "I don't know, honey," Sabine answered. "I would say, ask him yourself?" No, not yet. Adrien waited, he was a cat (kind of) after all, he waited patiently for his prey. Also if it was just the perfect time to interrupt and startle his Lady. "Yeah, I think he would like it. (Nooo, not yet) ... Wait, no, he has a fotoshoot," she remembered. "But on Sunday, I wanted to meet with Alya and today he has piano lessons" He had forgotten that it was already Friday and that he had his lessons, so he was amazed that she knew his schedule better than he himself. She groaned and put her head on her fist. "And on Monday again some fotoshoots. Damn, life is complicated", she complained and Sabine only chuckled. She put a second plate on the table on the spot next to Marinette. "What's the plate for?" she asked curious. "I have the feeling, someone might want some breakfast," she shrugged. Now he was touched. He had no intention on some second breakfast but he would never refuse. "Who?" she asked again. Okay, that's it. He leant in, close to her ear and whispered: " _Meow_ be some stray?"

Like anticipated, she jostled away, but slapped on her way her bowl full of milk away and it was only because of his heightened reflections, he was able to dodge out of the way of her fist. But her bowl fell and the milk spilled all over the floor. "ADRIEN" she screeched. "Marinette! Adrien!", Sabine scolded, "I have nothing against some jokes, but don't overdo it! Adrien, there's no need to startle someone like this and Marinette, don't exaggerate all the time! Clean this up. Now." She tossed them some tissues and left the kitchen area to get something out of the bakery, careful, not to step into the puddles.

Marinette was the first to speak. She hit him with the tissues and growled: "What was that for?!" Adrien had to chuckle and shrugged. She glared angrily at him and went down to clean the mess. He chuckled again and grabbed some tissues too to help her. Shortly after, everything was as clean as it was before. Marinette tossed the tissues into the dustbin and hit him again on his arm. "Ouch", he complained and began to rub the aching spot. "What was that for?", he asked. "I could ask the same! What are you doing here?!" He ginned. "Making sure my Lady doesn't come too late again?" But his Lady only groaned and slapped her palm against her forehead.

"I hope everything's cleaned up", Sabine called from the door, before entering. Grinning, she put some pastries on the plates on the table and gestured for them to eat. "You better eat, or I'll overthink and you leave without any food in your stomachs." He sat down happily and gushed over the presented food, which looked way more tastier than his poor toast he had mere ten minutes ago. "Thank you Sabine," he breathed. Marinettes mom only chuckled and told them to eat up. Marinette sat down again with a sigh and gave him a sly smile. Then they began to eat.

With light chatter they made it into school together in time. "Marinette!" Alya interrupted them on the steps in front of the building. "Have you seen this _legendary_ fight yesterday? No, probably not, you two were surely too occupied (a weird wink to her best friend). But you are lucky that _I_ was there to document it for you!" She shuffled her mobile under their noses and started the video. "You know" Nino tried to explain her behaviour. "There was an awesome fight yesterday between our heroes and a horrible god themed Akuma. She was so crazy to run after them." "WHAT?!" Marinette shrieked, "You ran after them?! This one was _really_ dangerous, you get killed one day!" "Yeah, yeah," she stopped her. "Have a look, how Ladybug freaks out, when Chat gets hit! They totally are in love!" Alya swooned over them and how hard it was for her to follow them, but all Adrien saw, was the lightning, hitting his chest. Some weird tightness crept up his chest and he rubbed the spot, to get lost of this numb feeling.

It was Marinettes reassuring hand on his forearm pulling him out of his thoughts. "Alya, that was really dangerous," she began. "Chat might have been really hurt. We don't know how far the protection of their suits goes or how much Ladybugs magic can heal. Chat were hit by a damn _lightning_. And he could have died. Alya, _you_ could die if you'll continue to follow them everywhere." Silence followed her words, only interrupted by the sound of Ladybugs healing spell, blarring out of the speakers of Alyas mobile. "Girl, she's right," Nino told Alya. "I won't die," Alya tried again, taking down her device and putting it back into her bag. It was pretty visible that Alya wouldn't stop following them, but she also didn't want to lie to them. He knew this feeling very well, he felt it every time, his Lady cornered him because of his 'recklessness'. So he entwined his hand with Marinettes. "Just..." he told Alya with a sad smile. "Just _try_ to stay out of the dangerous zone, deal?" Marinette studied his face and all he was able to do was shrug. She seemed to guess what he meant, so she sighed in defeat and murmured: "Just try, Alya" before she locked her serious gaze with the one of her best friend. Alya shortly sobbed and crushed her best friend in a tight hug. "What on earth have I done to earn such a good best friend?!" Marinette let go of Adriens hand to return Alyas hug. She lightly chuckled and gestured them inside. The two girls made their way to the classroom, animatedly chatting.

"Duuude?" came the voice of his best friend from behind, "You and Marinette, huh? And no, there is no reason to deny it. I saw you holding her hand." Nino wiggled with his brows, a big doofy grin on his face. "She's... just a friend?" he tried but Nino only replied with a knowing smirk. "Yeah, she really is a great 'friend'," he laughed. "Yes, she is!" he tried again to defend himself. "Uhuh."

Still bantering they entered the classroom and sat down. "Hey, Adrien", Alya addressed him, "want you and Nino join us on Sunday? We're having a movie night with a sleepover. On Monday is no school because of the feast day, so your parents shouldn't have anything against it." "That sounds awesome!" Nino answered, "And who is the lucky one to host us?" Marinette gestured to Alya with a smile and Nino whooped. "Dude, nothing against Marinettes parents sweets, but Alyas Mom is a chief at the Hotel Grand Paris! She always cooks us super awesome food!" And he added: "I'm in!" Alya chuckled and said: "I knew you would say this!" Together they set into a fit of laughter. "And Adrien?", Marinette smiled. But Adrien only responded with a sad smile. "I'm pretty sure my father won't allow it. I can ask though." "Should I come with you?" Marinette suggested but Adrien shook his head. "Not necessary, I don't think it would change something. He would rather ban you from the mansion like he did to Nino." She frowned and nodded. They weren't able to continue because Madame Mandeleiev entered and began the lesson.

Meanwhile it was pretty easy in the morning, it became much more harder to stay awake during the day. When Lunch arrived, he was nearly out. But it was somehow satisfying to see, he wasn't the only one. Marinette needed more than one warning from their teacher and stabs in her side from Alya to stay awake and not to drool on her table.

"Kill me," she murmured when lunchbell released them for the first half of the schoolday. She had buried her head on her forearms on her desk, not even trying to pack her things. Adrien turned around and rested his forearms in front of hers. Only managing to rise his hand to poke her head. "Didn't MyLady rest enough either?" he laughed tiredly. "Stop it or I'll smack you." He laughed again but stopped it nonetheless. Instead he chose to mimic her and rest his head next to hers on his arms. She reached out, without looking up, and buried her hand in his hair and petted him.

"Aww, you two are too sweet," Alya gushed next to them. In unison, they looked up and growled: "Shut up!" But Alya and Nino fell into a fit of laughter and Alya swooned: "You two are way too cute!" But again they groaned and fell back to their places.

Instead of eating the two decided to nap on their places and get some lost sleep. Adrien greeted this decision, because he still felt a bit numb from the attack yesterday. He slept again at the side of his Lady, her breath ghosting over his skin and he enjoyed her warmth and little snores. Alya and Nino woke them an hour later and tried to get some pastries in their systems, they had gotten from Marinettes parents.

After the last lesson ended, they left the schoolbuilding together. He didn't want to leave her, but he had patrol tonight, so it was just a short farewell. "See you later," he told her. "See you later," she confirmed, knowing what he meant.

As soon as he arrived at home, his piano lesson began and he tried to do his best. He had a mission and he wanted to propitiate his father. So he concentrated on the task at hand. He could worry about sleep later.

After he finished his lesson, the teacher exited and Adrien waited a few minutes, before he went to his fathers office door. He knocked and waited for his permission to enter. The short "Enter" signaled him that he had green light. "Good evening, father," he greeted Gabriel Agreste after closing the door behind him. He stepped to the desk and sat down to make his request. "What do you want?" "I wanted to ask if I'm allowed to attend to a sleepover at a friend of mine on sunday." Better not to beat about the bush and ask straight forward. "A sleepover?" Gabriel asked, resting his head on his folded hands. Adrien nodded and tried to look secure. "Who will attend?", he asked. Wait. He didn't refuse first handed? But he surely will now. "We're a group of four. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, her parents own the bakery next to the school, Alya Cesaire, her mother is the chief of the Hotel Grand Paris, and ... (Here it comes) Nino Lahiffe, he-" "The boy with the bubbles?" he interrupted him. "Yes?" Adrien tried, sounding as steady as possible. Gabriel seemed to think it over. There was nothing what showed if he was approving or not. Probably the last. After what happened with The Bubbler.

"Where would it take place?" he asked further. Had he really a chance? Better not showing that he was excited. "At the house of Alya Cesaire," he answered again truthfully. "No." Was Gabriels answer and his heart dropped. "They will come over here, or you're not allowed to go. They will come at 5 p.m. and leave at 10 a.m. sharp the next morning," he explained. A smile crept on his lips when his brain processed the information. "This is a test, Adrien," Gabriel explained further, "You did very well the last weeks and as long as your friends don't prove themselves as a bad influence, you hold this standard and do a perfect job tomorrow at the important shoot, you're allowed to attend to those... activities. Will your performance increase or your friends will misbehave, this will have an end and you'll never see your peers out of school again. Understood?" Happily Adrien agreed and his father dismissed him.

He dashed up the stairs and wanted to tell Marinette immediately these news, but recognized for the first time, that he hadn't had her number. And it was too early for patrol. What a pity. He was forced to transform earlier and visit her.

Plagg was pretty angry at him first, but with the promise of Camembert, he was willed to perform the transformation. Not short after, Chat Noir leapt out of his window onto the next rooftop. Marinettes home wasn't far, so he had only a short amount of time to imagine her smile at the news. Or the spark in her eyes, the shiver that will run down his spine at her hug.

He touched down on her balcony and went to the open trapdoor. Soft voices were carried upstairs, she seemed to have company. Chat lay flat on his stomach, listening to the conversation with a broad grin. It seemed it was Alya and they did homework together. Knowing, the desk was under her bed, he tried to peek into the room. His view confirmed that they were out of view. But he was pretty curious and the adrenaline from the talk to his father still present in his system. He also felt a bit risky now, so he bent over the hole and let himself drop on her bed. Everything went by totally noiseless, he was a cat after all. With a cheshire grin, he crawled to the end of the mattress and peeked down the edge. But, unfortunately, he seemed to have his little luck exhausted for the day and Marinette sat with her back to him. Alya however had a full and total view. "What the...?!" she breathed and Chat hurried to get away again. He leaped out on the balcony and managed to dodge behind the chimney just in time, before his classmate dashed out the latch. "Alya, what's wrong?!" he heard Marinette call. "I swear..." Alya began, searching the balcony, "I swear, I saw Chat Noir on your bed!" He felt his Lady stiffen and shuffling in front of the chimney, he sat behind. "What would Chat Noir do on my bed, in my room?" she asked with a panicked laugh. Alya seemed to think. He just heard her steps around the balcony and her sighing now and then. "I don't know... but it was Chat Noir, I swear!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I believe you what you saw, but... Chat Noir? Really?" he could hear the sadness in her voice. He knew, Marinette didn't like to lie to her friends, especially Alya. With a sigh, the two went back to Marinettes room and when he thought of what to do, Tikki flew in front of his face. "What are you doing here? Marinette is occupied," she told him, with a disapproving frown. "I wanted to tell Marinette something. But I don't have her number so..." but suddenly another idea popped in his mind. "I think I'll go downstairs, detransform and come back for a few minutes as Adrien?" Tikki again frowned at him but nodded and flew past him, back into Marinettes room.

Eagerly he hopped away, detransformed in a nearby alley (shushing an angry kwami) and strolling over to the bakery again. Sabine was so nice and let him pass with only a handfull of sweets, despite his protest, he'll be gone in a few minutes. He happily dashed up the stairs to Marinettes room. Without knocking he dashed in with a "Surprise!".. Alyas shocked face was pretty amusing and Marinettes groan wasn't able to ease his giddy feeling. "Hey, Alya, Buginette" he greeted them, gently lying down the sweets on Marinettes desk. "Guess what I did a mere thirty minutes ago." He overheard Marinettes 'Spying?' and focused on Alyas astounded "What?" "I talked to my dad because of the sleepover and he allowed me to attend!" Marinettes face lit again. "Better comes: He allowed us to camp in the mansion!" Marinette grinned now, mirroring him and clapped her hands together in joy. "That's wonderful!" she gushed, "Alya, I hope you don't mind to move to the mansion?" Alya only waved a hand in a dismissive manner: "Instead of my old boring living room and couch, a big comfy mansion with more gadgets I can imagine? Yeah, really a tough choice. But that was so important, you weren't able to text?" she giggled. Adrien let his face playfully fall and pulled on Marinettes sleeve. "I don't even have your number," he explained. In this moment he didn't even care if he acted like Chat and not like Adrien normally did. He didn't even care if Alya would get curious of his strange behaviour. It was a moment with his partner, Marinette, _his Lady_.

Said girl blinked but smiled a broad grin. "Give me your mobile," she ordered and he accomplished. After she tipped hastily her number in his device, he took it back and saved the number as _Lady3_. He immediately texted her a cat-emoji and watched her reaction. First she was confused but suspected a text from him. So she took her mobile from her desk and opened the new message. He really greeted her signature eyeroll and chuckled as her gaze drifted towards him. "Will this continue?" she dryly asked and he answered with as much seriousness as he was able to muster: "Every day and every night." The way her eyes narrowed into slits and she inhaled told him that it now was better to leave, so he waved Alya a goodbye and dashed out of the room. He heard her call: "I better not regret this!" before he left the living room into the bakery. After Sabine made sure he had enough food in a bag, he bid Marinettes parents good bye and hurried to the alley to transform again.


	3. Sleepover

I´m back :D Finally got my break from university and enjoying my holiday :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, see the end for notes

Patrol wasn't any special and Ladybug insisted on some sleep because of the drama the day before and his important shoot the next day. So Saturday arrived very quickly. Despite the lonely feeling, he got some good hours of sleep and he mastered the first set of fotos and got only something light for lunch. He texted with Choe a bit and with Marinette as often as he was able to and because she was the only one (without a real choice) who listened, he complained how bored he was. He even thought of texting Nino the change in plans and that he was allowed in the mansion again. His best bud freaked out at the news and it pretty amused him. In the middle of the second set in Jardin du Luxembourg he spotted a dark haired girl a bit offset, held back by some security guy. It was lucky that his fotographer wanted to adjust something with the light, so he was able to hurry to the girl he had missed the whole day.

"I'm a friend of Adrien, I swear!" "Yeah, mademoiselle. Every girl in Paris is a friend of Adrien Agreste, so please will you leave the secluded area again?" the man said in a bored voice. Marinette spotted him first so she gestured to the man, holding her back. "Great, Adrien, will you tell him to let me through?" "Nice try," the man said again, unimpressed, "But Monsieur Agreste is pretty busy at the moment, so will you leave, or I must call the authorities to have you removed" He wanted to tell the man to let her on, but it itched in his tongue to have a bit fun with her. Finally, she will get in nonetheless, so why not tease her a bit? Only a little bit.

"I don't know, she looks pretty suspicious," he chimed in, his chin on his hand. "Monsieur Agreste!" the man exclaimed but he had only eyes for the love of his life in front of him. The exasperated look on her face vanished in mere seconds and a smirk took place. "Fine. I'll leave with my suspicious cupcakes then and am forced to eat them. On. My. Own." She then turned and got ready to leave but Adrien leapt forward on the occasion of cupcakes from his favourite bakery. "Nonononono," he laughed, "You can leave the cupcakes with me, I would never mistrust cupcakes!" She stopped and turned around again, now he noticed the container in her arms. "What a shame. We're only available in a double package," she grinned. He playfully thought it over. "Then I have no choice but to take the two of you," he shrugged. Together they laughed and he winked her over. "It's okay," he told the security guy. "She really is a friend. At least her cupcakes." She laughed again (oh, he loved her laugh) and stepped around the guy. "So you only like me because of my parents baked goods?" "You caught me," he sighed and grabbed for the container. "Monsieur Agreste!" someone called from behind and he were ushered back to the fotographer. Without a cupcake. At least his Lady was with him now and the whole shoot thing suddenly wasn't as boring as before. She also dared to eat a cupcake in front of his face. He somehow managed to get only one warning from his fotographer because he wasn't concentrated enough.

The model he worked with had to giggle as she saw his glance to the cupcake eating girl behind the scenes. "Your girlfriend is very cute," she whispered in his ear. Instead of correcting her, as he would have done a week ago, he only grinned and thanked her. The rest of the shoot went by very fast, because his mind was occupied with Marinette in front of him and imagining how it would be if she really was his girlfriend. Suddenly he was praised for his lovesick expression and this time it was not, because of Ladybug, who normally was the reason for said expression. It was because of Marinette. And now there was no way to deny it anymore. He was totally and absolutely in love with the bakers daughter. And he fell every time, he glanced at her and fell harder when she returned his gaze. Even if it was a cupcake eating smirk. A chocolate cupcake with strawberry frosting.

"Cuuupcaaake," he whined, as soon as he was dismissed. He was still dressed in the clothes of the shoot but all what mattered now was his Lady with something to eat. His stomach growled and Marinette seemed to have heard that. "Aww, have you even earned one?" she teased, but opened the container nonetheless. "I worked pretty hard, you know?" he gladly took one with a delicious looking chocolate frosting. "It's a hard job looking gorgeous and do the hair swooshing thing." " 'Hair swooshing thing'?" she giggled. He grinned and shook his head abrupt to the side so his hair fell from a swoosh into a nearly perfect form on his forehead. "Hair swooshing thing," he confirmed and took a bite. She giggled again and tried it herself. It looked somehow ridiculous, but she was even beautiful at such a pose. He laughed nonetheless and grabbed a second one because his fist had somehow vanished. "Adrien," came the voice of his fathers assistant from behind, "you have to change, the driver is waiting. And those cupcakes don't match with your diet." She took the cupcake from his hands and put it back into Marinettes container. He whined, wanted his cupcake back. "Who are you?" Natalie asked. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Marinette answered, "I'm a friend and I thought Adrien would like some cupcakes. I didn't know he was on diet?" "More on food control," he murmured and eyed the container again. Would there be any chance to snatch it away and run? How far would he come? Damn, he just realized how hungry he was. "Adrien is in a hurry now and has to change (an angry side glance to him). As long as I am informed you will see him tomorrow evening to your sleepover so please leave him for now and don't mess with his diet anymore." Marinette quickly nodded and flashed him an insecure smile. "See you later then?" she asked him and he knew what she meant and nodded. Not letting the container out of his sight, he confirmed: "See you later, Buginette." She turned and left, but suddenly he wished he wouldn't have been so focused on the cupcakes and instead of her. On her smile and the spark in her eyes. But he was left with the swing of her hips and the bobbing of her pigtails. And it left him with a complete new feeling. A new desire. But he pushed this in the back of his mind and did what Nathalie wanted him to do.

Gladly, Marinette was so conscious to bring the cupcakes to patrol, so they began their route half an hour later, after finishing the box on top of Eiffeltower.

The next morning he woke up with a giddy feeling. In a few hours, he would have his first sleepover. In his own house!

When he finished breakfast, he hurried into the kitchen to snatch some Camembert and asked the chiefs to prepare some pizza and snacks for the evening. He had to discuss a bit with the chiefs, because Nathalie had ordered something healthy. So he had to promise to talk to her first. That was a bit trickier, but with the promise to count his calories after that for the first time of his life (Nathalie obviously knew, he never cared for that and always snatched snacks from somewhere she could only imagine), he had the permission for pizza and sweets. Because of this he had to do without lunch, but this was definitely worth it.

He wanted to roam the house for something comfortable when his mobile rang. It was a text from Chloe.

 _Chloe, 14:34 : wanna go shopping later?_

He had no time for this and wanted to text her back, but she send the next text immediately.

 _Chloe, 14:35 : don´t mind, Sabrina´s coming._

And she texted further in her usual abnormal speed.

 _Chloe, 14:35 : i know u hate shopping :(_

 _Chloe, 14:35 : but we have to do something together sometime_

 _Chloe, 14:36 : maybe ur dad will allow some sleepover again?_

 _Chloe, 14:36 : i´m sure daddy´ll talk to him again ;)_

 _Chloe, 14:36 : last time was hilarious xD_

 _Chloe, 14:36 : ur dad just approved cause he was annoyed XDXD_

He laughed while he tried to respond, she was right. Okay, his first ´sleepover´ with Cloe wasn´t much fun in the end but it had been somehow funny to see his father this annoyed by someone he wasn´t able to dismiss. And an evening with Chloe was always better than alone at home or doing shopping with her.

 _Me, 14:36 : I would like to have another sleepover, but I don´t think it would be a problem in the future_

 _Chloe, 14:37 : Why not?_

 _Me, 14:38 : I´m allowed to do things with my friends now because of my ´good behaviour´_

 _Chloe, 14:38 : U sure?_

He discussed with himself if he should tell her of his plans for this evening. But he found no good reason to.

 _Me, 14:39 : Yes. He just allowed a sleepover with Nino, Alya and Marinette. They´ll come over and we´ll have pizza and watch movies_

He had expected her reaction, and sighed.

 _Chloe, 14:39 : What?!_

 _Chloe, 14:39 : Why?_

 _Chloe, 14:39 : Why with_ them _?!_

 _Me, 14:39 : They are my friends too, Chloe._

There came long no response and he was worried, he had somehow hurt her. So he tipped more.

 _Me, 14:41 : Chlo, I know you don´t like them well but_ I _do. I don´t ask you to be nice to them, I just want that you-_

-What did he want? That she was happy for him? That she tried to understand? He didn´t know, so he deleted the last part again. And her answer was … somehow nice.

 _Chloe, 14:42 : I don´t mind. It´s important that you are happy._

 _Chloe, 14:42 : As long as our sleepover is going to happen too ;)_

He just laughed, glad that it was no problem anymore. They texted during the next few hours and his only fear left was to be interrupted by a damn Akuma. But he didn't want to jinx it, so he banned the thought.

The hole afternoon, he passed with decorating his room. He collected every pillow and pillow-looking thing in the Mansion he was able to grab and carried them to his room. In large piles he ordered them around his couch, had to make extra room for them by moving the couch a bit. He even found an old sleeping bag in a cupboard so he can sleep by his friends and not on his lonely bed. After every little device in his room was checked, Marinette texted him that she and Alya were on their way. A glance to the clock showed him that it was indeed ten minutes to 5 and his giddyness turned to nervousness. What will happen if he had forgotten something?!

His panic subsided, when he saw his smiling Lady on the steps to his Mansion. Gallantly he greeted the two and let them in. He wanted to close the door, but saw Nino turn around a nearby corner. So they waited at the entrance, discussing what movie they're going to watch first. When Nino finally approached, they entered and were stopped at the stairs by Gabriel Agreste. "Welcome," he greeted the guests, standing at the top like he normally did. With a smile, he introduced everyone: "Father, this is Alya Cesaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and you know Nino Lahiffe." Gabriel nodded at everyone: "I hope you enjoy your stay." Adrien noticed Nino and Marinette fidget under his stare. Why Nino did was clear, his first impression on his father wasn't very nice. But he had no explanation on Marinettes nervousness. Was it because his father was some kind of idol for her? His question was answered as Marinette addressed his father: "Erm... Monsieur Agreste? I was told to greet you. From my mother. Sabine Cheng. And..." Did they know each other? But there seemed to be more. She insecurely flicked her gaze to Adrien and back to his father who had now a somehow questioning expression. "And..." she continued " to... bite the bullet?" Everyones eyes bulged out at this message. There was defeating silence for a few moments and he didn't dare to say anything. But instead of declaring her a bad influence, his father sighed. "Greetings accepted. I hope Sabine isn't as half-baked anymore. Enjoy your evening and don't stay up late." He nodded again and left.

Everything was silent and all eyes were on Marinette. There was definitely something they were missing and his mind wasn't able to progress, what the hell had happened. "Dude," Nino was the first to speak. "What was that?!" Alya answered instead: "Marinettes mom reassured her to tell him this, despite any doubts. I... have to tell I didn't expect this reaction." That was weird. But Marinette only turned her head slowly towards him and asked in a low whisper: "Was that a _pun_?" A pun? Half-baked. Damn, that _was_ a pun! At this realization his eyes went like saucers. "It was, was it?"

Suddenly Alya began to laugh. "That's a quite interesting information." Now Nino and Marinette laughed too, Marinette only a bit frantic. "C... come on. My room's upstairs", he guided them up to change the topic.

"Woow", Nino and Alya exclaimed, entering his room. Marinette was the first one noticing the pillows at his couch area, because she was used to the sheer size of his room by now. "Pillow fort," she breathed and hurried over to fall into a pillowheap. He laughed and followed her, falling directly next to her head. "Pilloooow fooort," came her muffled voice from down there. "Yeah, sounds good to let them here as a catnap zone?" "I appreciate that decision," she murmured and he laughed. "Woow, Adrien!, his best friend called, "Is this a half pipe? Wait, where are you?!" "Over here," he called and raised his hand out of the pillows, to show them where they were. "Wow, that are a lot of pillows", he exclaimed a bit doubtfully. With a big grin he sat up and turned to Nino who stood behind the backrest of his couch. "Every single one I was able to find," he gushed. Now Alya fell into a fit of laughter and jumped next to Marinette. "That's so comfy! Nino! Join us!" Adrien turned to Alya, but was greeted with a pillow in his face. The girl seemed to want a fight and he sensed a battle. So he grabbed two and aimed. But they were grabbed away from behind, where Nino stood with a playful smirk. "Bro, don't you dare to hurt my girl." And smacked the pillows from both sides on Adriens head. With a soft "Ouf" he landed back in the pile.

He wanted to complain, ask Marinette to help him (she didn't even move) but were interrupted by Alyas laugh. "You know, with this hair you look like Chat Noir!" At this Marinette sprang into action. "HAHA, Adrien? Chat Noir? HAHA, you wish!" It sounded very suspicious. How did she manage to lie just perfectly the one day, but freaking out about it the other? "Yeah," he awkwardly laughed, "Imagine me running over rooftops. And surprise, my father is Hawkmoth." This seemed to lighten up the mood again and they laughed together.

"Okay, what movie do we watch first?" Marinette asked. "Some superhero stuff!" Alya exclaimed. But Marinette and Adrien groaned in unison. Superheroes were awesome. But if you are one yourself, everything in those movies seemed unrealistic, overdone and just... false. "Come on, Alya, we do always watch them!" Marinette groaned. Even Nino fell in now: "Babe, she's right. It is time that we watch something different tonight. Let Adrien choose, it's his party after all." He gave Adrien a thumbs up. But Adrien only shook his head. "I don't care what we watch."

"Yeah, I like your idea," Marinette fell in, "Alya, Nino or I do normally. And always the same. It's your turn." She flashed him a smile. "A change would probably be good", Alya explained, "Nino mostly choses Musicals or Dancing. Marinette Lovestories and I my Superheroes. What's your favourite?" He thought over it. He did chose Star Wars on Thursday, but it wasn't his favourite. "Any genre?" he asked again. They nodded and Marinette shrugged her shoulders. "You like Sci-Fy, right?" she suggested. He didn't think on Sci-Fy, so a big smirk crossed his face. "I have another idea," he told them. "I don't like this smirk," Marinette murmured. He settled on an evil laugh and jumped up to collect some DVDs on his second floor.

"Anime?" Nino asked. "YES" "Isn't that for kids?" "NO! Anime is so much more! The storyline is mostly too complex for kids. There are characters and topics and _jokes_ no kid can be able to understand!", he defended his animes. "It's okay, Adrien," Marinette smiled and laid a hand calmingly on his forearm. "Yeah," Alya shrugged, "The most of them are superheroes anyway. Some kind of." Nino sighed and laid back again: "Okay, which one do you want?" He grinned and snatched the first disk. "As you are beginners, let's try something easy first." He put the disk into the player and started the movie. The second the entrance melody of 'Spirited Away' started, a shiver ran down his spine. That was a classic everyone liked. His friends would love the movie.

He went back, to the side of his Lady and they lay back comfortably together, shoulder on shoulder, meanwhile Nino took his girlfriend in his arms.

But unfortunately in the middle of Chihiros quest through the bathing house, Alya began to fidget. "Do you think we can stop for half an hour or so?" she asked. "What's up?" Marinette asked her, leaning over Adrien. "There's an Akuma at the Eiffeltower and I _need_ a scoop for the blog," Alya explained. At the word 'Akuma' he felt Marinette stiffen and he had to suppress a groan. Did Hawkmoth never take a pause? "Nino, you explain Alya, why she can't and I have to use the bathroom." Damn, she just stole his excuse. Nino grabbed the remote to pause the movie and tried to explain Alya why she can't leave and Marinette shuffled out of the pillows to hurry to his bathroom. Adrien frowned. Even if he managed to get out of here, he had to get Plagg somehow. This problem was solved easily, because Plagg just appeared next to him between the pillows. "What? I like catnapping zones and this movie is not all shit," he explained with a shrug. Adrien smiled and stood himself. "I'll have a look at the pizza in the kitchen," he announced and dashed out of the room. He slipped into an unused guestroom and called his transformation. In no time he was out of the window and leaped over the rooftops. Like expected, Ladybug was already at the scene.

Hawkmoths victims were sometimes hard to catch, like Thor the other day. Some were easier, like Retirement, who were nasty but they were no real match. And sometimes there were Akuma who were a total joke. He sometimes wondered, if Hawkmoth even tried or if he stood in front of his mirror in the morning, asking himself: How can I annoy Ladybug and Chat Noir today?

The Akuma was a middle aged man, who was annoyed by his parents-in-law. He made everything silent with an obviously akumatized pair of scissors. They snatched it easily away and freed the man. They didn't even needed Lucky Charm or his Cataclism.

Thinking of their waiting friends they hurried to get back. He leaped back into the window of the guestroom and detransformed. To have a use out of his excuse, he dashed down to the kitchen and asked for the pizza. They told him, they needed at least thirty more minutes and that they'll bring it to his room so he dashed back up and fell back against his Lady.

"Bro, where's my pizza?" Nino asked. "Nah, thirty minutes," he answered and nuzzled his head against Marinettes lap. "Adrien? Your Chat is showing again," she reminded him in a whisper because of his nuzzling. "Nah," he said again and pressed play to continue the movie, without moving an inch. It was easy to fall into Chats behaviour when he was around his Lady. He noticed Marinette glancing to Alya and blushing. He kind of loved making his Lady blush. But he ignored her fidgeting and Ninos knowing glances and focused back on the movie. After a few seconds, he felt Marinettes hand at his hairline, combing through his strands. It felt so good, lying in his Ladys lap, in a giant, comfy catnapping zone, in his warm room, surrounded by his friends with a fragrance of pizza in the air, watching one of his favourite movies and he was petted by the most perfect human being, he wanted to sigh in perfect satisfaction. But everything his mouth or better his chest was able to produce was a low rumble.

The two suddenly froze. "That never happened before," he whispered in a horrified whisper. "Did you just..." she asked with an amused but disbelieving grin and a sideglance to the others, "... _purr_? Like an actual _cat_?" "I swear, this never happened before!" he tried to defend himself and felt Plagg in his bag snicker. Marinette had visual problems to contain her laughter, and now even Alya and Nino noticed their behaviour. "Mari?" Alya asked, glancing between Adriens shocked expression and Marinettes absolutely amused, "Everything's all right?" "Yap," she gasped, "I just found this scene totally funny." Now she had to laugh completely and curled around Adriens head, not able to help it anymore. "Yeah, it's really funny when someone gets beaten by papermen," Nino told her with pure sarcasm. It was obvious that there was some kind of joke they missed. But now Adrien had to laugh too, it was somehow funny though. "You're a weird couple," Alya sighed, and again, Adrien ignored her addition. He was busy with laughing anyway, so he pretended to not have heard it.

It needed a few more minutes until they sat back in silence again and Marinette began to pet him again, this time with the full intention to produce the purr again. This time he was warned and tried to suppress it and focus on something really uncomfortable so he was able to somehow trick his body out of the comfortness. He even clasped his hands over his mouth but it was no use. Just as he thought he couldn't hold it anymore, someone knocked on his door. "Nooo," he heard her sigh. "The pizza!" he wanted to say, but it came out much more deeper and purrier than he anticipated. He struggled to get out of the pillows and dashed to the doors to get the dinner. The cooks assistants brought in the pizza and they had to pause the movie again to get the amount of pizza between them into the 'pillow valley', how Nino began to call their pillows.

He sat straight again, between Marinette and Alya and they ate while the movie got to his climax and ended. When Chihiro left the village, struggling to not turn back, he wanted to grab the last slice of salami, but Marinette seemed to have been faster. "Hey," he whined. "That's my piece" "Nahaha," she crackled. "Please, MyLady, I had nothing to eat the whole day!" he pleaded but she only bit into it. "Is the poor kitty hungry?" He wanted to respond something, their banter so easy as it always was, but Alya fell in first: "You really do have the weirdest nicknames." "Yeah, I recognised it too. He calls her 'his Lady'," Nino chimed in. "That is weird, I do understand the 'kitty' thing, but-" Alya said, but stopped dead in midsentence. She frowned, seemed to roll something over in her mind. "Babe?" Nino asked, wanted to know what his girlfriends mind was occupied with. "Have you read the article on the Ladyblog last week?" she asked him in a low whisper and Adrien nearly missed it, but now he was in panic mode. _He_ had read the article about the nicknames. And it seemed Marinette had read it too, because she stiffened next to him. "The one with the nicknames? What does this... have ... ... to... ..." he slowly drifted forward to have a better look at the two. And it definitely didn't help that he still had his 'bedhead'. "Do you...?" Nino asked Alya again, not finishing the question. "They look quite the same," Alya shrugged, suddenly a horrified expression on her face. "They are the _only_ ones in class who were never akumatized ..." Nino collected more, "It's quite obvious, if you think it over."

"W... what to you mean?" Marinette asked, panic and anxiety audible. At this Alya turned slowly towards them. She had tears in her eyes and her bottom lip wobbled. She asked in a whisper, but he was able to hear every single syllable: "Are you Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

There was no way to deny it. Alya thought, she knew her superheroes. But she also thought, she would know her best friend.

It was no wonder, Marinette was always so furious with her, when she had been at the scene. Marinette had to watch her, the whole time, risking her life and if it would be her who would be responsible, of the life of her best friend, whose put herself willingly into danger again and again, making her life even harder with this behaviour Alya would have exploded a long time ago.

She suddenly remembered all the times when Marinette, and Adrien too, had some weird excuses for a strange behaviour or coming too late for classes. She remembered all the times, hell, she saw him just the day before yesterday on her bed! Marinette was forced to lie, only to hide her secret. Not only to her friends, to her family and loved ones too.

She wasn't furious at her, like she maybe should have been. She wasn't sad, because she didn't told her. She was disappointed in herself, because she, the biggest fan of Ladybug and Marinettes best friend hadn't made the connection. She was disappointed because she was such a bad best friend.

Alya could feel the tears rolling down her cheek at Marinettes scared expression. As Adrien shrugged and somehow sad somehow nodded, she broke into sobs.

Nino wasn't shocked that his best friend was Chat Noir. Surprised yes, but not shocked. Chat Noir was awesome and so was Adrien. The boy had his secrets like everyone and he understood why Adrien had kept this a secret. He was in no position to judge. So as Adrien shrugged and nodded he held his fist out to his bud for a fistbumb, Adrien confused returned.

It broke Marinettes heart to see her friend this broken. She had counted on something like this. Either total fury or heartbroken tears. Alya was mad at her and now Marinette will get what she deserves. She had lied to her friends, to her best friend and now, the world will know her name, only because she was not careful enough. And Alya had every right to post her identity on the Ladyblog.

It was time to confess, to tell her _finally_ the truth. There was no way, denying would help the matter. But Marinettes body refused to work. It did the whole conversation, she was forced to overhear. Why did her body not move? Not even her mouth was able to work in this situation, where it was the most necessary. To condemn the harm. To save the last bit of friendship Alya might have for her. But she wasn't able to move. Shock flooded her limbs and made her sitting there, silently watching.

When her partner finally moved and with his shrug the silence broke, it broke Alyas dams too and her tears rolled down her cheeks and the sob emerging, let her tears fall too. She merely noticed Adrien, responding to Ninos fistbumb. She just saw her best friend and struggled to crawl over Adrien and the pillows to her, to fling her arms around her form in a silent plea of apology. Marinette started to cry as Alya returned the hug with much more gusto she had expected.

That escalated quickly. His first sleepover and he crashed their secret identities. Well done Agreste.

The silence following on this question, no, the realization hung in the room and noone dared to move or say something. He expected Marinette to confirm or deny. But she was frozen in place next to him, staring at their friends. But he saw, that it really was too obvious now and denying would make everything much more worse. His Lady seemed to be unable to move, so he had to answer. Somehow.

But because he didn't know what to say he only shrugged and nodded. It would be vague but better than nothing, right?

Insecure, he looked at Nino, who blinked once, twice. But then he _smiled_ and offered a _fistbumb_. Man, Nino was the coolest dude ever. Sure, a bit confusing, he would have freaked out if he had told him he was a superhero. But Nino wasn't this complicated. He might even enjoying it.

A move next to him told him, Marinette was able to move again. She crawled over his legs and struggled through the pillows to hug Alya. Alya told her something but it was muffled by Marinettes shoulder and not really audible because of her sobs. Marinette answered something but it was equally understandable. That continued for a few minutes and he wasn't able to look away. His Lady cried and he wanted to hug her. He wanted to tell her everything's going to be all right. But he was in no position to take Alyas place now. It seemed to be a big deal for them.

"Dude?" Nino gestured to the girls, signalling to give them some privacy. Adrien glanced one last time to Marinette, but they really seemed to use some alone-time. So he shrugged and went out of their pillow-valley. Nino followed and they went to the gaming machines.

"You okay with this?" Adrien asked to be secure. But Nino only shrugged and answered: "I understand why you weren't able to tell us. And I'm sure Alya does too." They glanced back to the girls, who still lay in the others arm. "And don't mind," he continued, "We won't tell a soul. Alya would rather kill a baby panda than posting Ladybugs identity." At Adriens shocked expression (he hadn't even considered Alya blogging the information), he laughed and explained how they have talked about this once. Sure, Alya did the 'Who is Ladybug'-thing but more out of curiosity and because it was fun to guess. Even Adrien browsed these articles last week to no end, because he just wanted to _know_. So he kind of understood.

"But..." Nino asked carefully "...how does this work? I know, you're not wearing a leather costume under your shirt." That question was great. He wanted to tell someone a long time ago and now he was finally able to. "That's great!" he grinned broadly, "Wait a second! Plagg?" He turned around, in search of his kwami. "Plagg?" he whisper yelled and went back to the pillow-valley. "Plagg," he whispered again. "Wassub?" he heard his sleepy groan from his couch. His kwami lay under a pillow, together with a red one, who smiled at him reassuringly. Thankful, he smiled back and giddily, he took the black fur ball and hurried back to Nino who waited with a raised eyebrow. "That's Plagg. He's magical." He presented him on his flat palm. The little gods eyes went big and he hurried behind Adriens back, screaming: "ARE YOU MAD?!" And added a little lower: "You're not supposed to tell anyone!" "Have you slept through this the whole?" Adrien asked, already knowing the answer. Plagg always slept. "They found out," and added with a smirk, "Or are you shy?" He was headbutted painfully in the back. "Ouch!"

Plagg sneered at him and flew in front of Nino, whose eyes went big like saucers. "Yo, I'm the mightful god of destruction. If you tell anyone, I can't guarantee for anything," he threatened. "Plagg! Don't be rude!" Adrien scolded his kwami. But he just shrugged and flew up to his hair, to keep an eye through his strands. He wanted to apologize for his kwami, but Nino only whispered: "That's so cool." Encouraged again, he leaned in and asked in a low whisper: "Want to see the transformation?" Not waiting for an answer, he called the transformation and Plagg vanished with a 'Don't play arooooound' in his ring. He took a heroic pose as the energy prickled around him and left Chat Noir in his place.

"Holy shit!", Nino exclaimed and stumbled backwards. He grinned and wanted to respond something very Chat-like, but a pillow smacked him on his head and rattled him. "Not now!" his Lady screamed from their pillow-valley. His grin fell, as he saw her reddened eyes. "That's so cool," he heard Alya whisper. But Marinette only told her angrily: "Don't encourage him! He's not supposed to play around!" Alya laughed again and Chat thought it was save again to return to his catnapping zone. The transformation fell again, as he went back to the pillows to fall face first into the piles.

"It really is magic, huh?" Nino gushed. "Yep," he told him through the pillows and listened to Marinettes soft voice, explaining everything properly. Sometime during her speech, he felt her hand at his scalp, rubbing low circles in his skin.

Due to the fact, that his face and chest were buried and muffled he let the rumble escape. He was curious, what will happen or from where it came. But he appreciated the feeling and let loose. Not completely, he wouldn't let his friends know that too, but he silently explored his newfound attribute. And he definitely liked it. Maybe Marinette would do it again if they were alone one day? Would it work without his total feeling of comfortness? Without his catnapping zone, when he was hungry or cold? He had to ask her later, she'll definitely agree. Why shouldn't she?

"You still there?" Alyas voice interrupted his train of thoughts. "Hm?" he rumbled and looked sleepily out of the pillows. He had to clear his throat as Marinette giggled at his behaviour. "What's up?" he asked again. "Ready to watch another movie?" Alya laughed too, not having noticed anything. "Sure, which?" "Nino rummaged through your DVD collection and found Step Up," Marinette explained. He thought of it and as the story came back to his mind, he grinned and sat back up. "Sure," and suddenly, he remembered the snacks, his chiefs wanted to prepare, "You guys want some snacks? I'll get some."

He then collected their plates from earlier and dashed downstairs. There were only some assistants present, put the chief had put everything on two big plates, so he grabbed those, thanked them (he would thank to the chiefs properly tomorrow) and hurried back.

The others had managed to put the DVD in the player and waited for him to return. They sat like before again, but Adrien sat back properly, not on Marinettes lap again, he would risk to get carried away again and he wanted to enjoy his first sleepover.

He wanted to start the movie, but he heard something weird crumble from Nino and Alya. "Cookies?! Mari, why do they have cookies?" he whined. She only shrugged: "Apology. Now stop moping and start the movie." "I'm not moping" he complied but pressed play anyway.

After Step Up, they watched another movie but during the next, Alya napped away and Adrien became tired too, so they decided to cut it out and got ready for sleep.

Nino was the first one to use the bathroom, because he was the first who was able to rise out of the pillow-valley. Next came Marinette. During her absense, Adrien decided that he came next, because Alya seemed to be in no shape to stand up again. So he scrambled to get up and searched for his pajamas. He took a loose white shirt and simple black pants.

When Marinette exited, he had to stare. She wore pink shorts, concealing nearly nothing of her long, alabaster legs. The weird desire in his stomach woke up again and he had to force himself to look away. But on top, she wore a black top and first he thought it were green dots, but around the hems and across her chest were tiny neon-green pawprints! It was a Chat-themed shirt! He felt a blush rise on his cheeks. "It's your turn," she giggled. "W... what? Y... yeah, Roombath, I mean, Rathboom! Errr, no! Bathroom. Right." What was that? Did he stutter?

She giggled again and stept aside and damn, his face went hotter with every second. He had to get out of this! And better without saying anything else, he didn't trust his mouth for now. So he just grinned somehow awkward and tiptoed around her into the bathroom, without leaving her out of his sight. He closed the door and went awkwardly to the sink to splash some cold water in his face. What was up with him? It was sweet, kind Marinette, his _Lady_. He had often dreamed of doing those things with Ladybug. But never with _Marinette_. And she was the girl occupying his mind right now and everything was so intense, so _real_. It was a whole new level of attraction, but one thing was clear. He was definitely in love with Marinette. Before he thought he loved Ladybug, but the thing he had with Marinette was more. Did this make any sense? She _was_ Ladybug after all. So he was in love with both? He fell twice for the same girl? Or only once?

Everything was so confusing! He groaned in frustration. Better to get ready for bed. This task was easier than exploring his feelings for the little girl.

When he exited, Alya stood yawning next to the door frame. He gave her a sympathetic smile and stepped away, so she was able to enter.

Marinette and Nino sat in their pillow-valley lightly chatting about the last movie they had watched. It amazed him how awake the two still were. Clearly, Nino was used to this, he sometimes had gigs and went into clubs regularly, so he often stayed up late. But Marinette? Okay, they went on patrol every day, but it was pretty late, even for their escapades. It was nearly midnight and Adrien was used being in bed at this time for two hours now.

Tired, he fell face first next to Marinette. "We were so free to look for blankets," Nino told him and he murmured an approval. He stretched and rolled on his back, a yawn escaped his throat. "Aww," cooed Marinette and rubbed lightly over his stomach. "Does the cat like bellyrubs?" He ignored her mock, grinned and meowed at her. They laughed.

Adrien liked being compared to cats. Even if he was (partially?) one, jumping over rooftops during the night, he liked the imagination of snoozing in catnap zones, in a patch of sunlight and getting petted by his Lady. Cats were independent, strong, a bit vain but graceful and cute. There was nothing wrong with being a cat.

"Don´t fall asleep yet!" Marinettes voice shook him awake again. "I´m not sleeping," he lied, but sat up again to rub a bit sleep out of his eyes. She tossed him a blanked over and spread one over herself. "Now lie down and then you can sleep." He grinned slightly and shuffled close next to her, struggling only a bit with his blanket. They lay face to face, enjoying the silence. "Good night, you lovers," came Alyas voice from behind Marinette. When did she came back? And someone had shut the light. Weird.

Marinettes face flushed red and she hid her head in her blanket. "Shut up!" Her muffled voice produced a snicker from behind. He felt his cheeks grow hot too, but responded with a "Good night you two" nonetheless. Marinette emerged after a few moments of silence again and she noticed his stare. Why did he stare?! His face grew hotter, but Marinette only smiled and raised her hand to rest it on his cheek. Damn, she was so beautiful in the semi darkness. Her eyes glistered like saphires and looked at him with... was that love? Appreciation? Tenderness? He smiled and cupped her hand over his cheek with his own. "I like this," he whispered. But it wasn´t nearly all what he wanted to tell her. I like you. I _like_ you. I love you. His mind repeated on and on, but he kept silent. Marinette flashed him her gorgeous smile and whispered back: "I like this too." Content, he closed his eyes, still holding her hand close to his face.

Ok, I know some of you wonder, why I made Gabriel pun, but I have my reasons: We all know that Gabriel is Hawkmoth (THERE´S NO WAY HE ISN´T!). And Hawkmoth does pun the whole time. Example: Princess Fragrance. When Hawkmoth akumatized her, he said "That roses have thornes" or something like that. The girls NAME is ROSE. That´s funny :D Not to forget the Christmas special when Gabriel said to Santa that he´s the easter bunny. Simply: Adrien/Chat got his punny side not from his mother (like I read in too many fanfictions) but from his FATHER. That´s why I made Gabriel pun.

That he knows Sabine... I thought it would be fun to write, no further intentions behind, so don´t interpret too much into it.

And I like the protective-Chloe, she DOES get the bee-miraculous, so she must be somehow nice, doesn´t she? I entertain the idea that she and Ladybug get something like best friends, but detest each other outside the mask. Maxbe I´ll write another fanfiction with them in the future...

Thank´s for reading, you all are great :D Comment and give me your thoughts about it :)


	4. Kiss

Even if it´s after 10 p.m. over here, it´s still Valentines Day! So **Happy Valentines Day!** Hope you enjoy this holiday with someone special ;)

You guys are awesome! Enjoy :)

* * *

A weird clicking noise startled her awake. But it was the curse from her best friend that confused her. Why would Alya curse in the middle of the night? She decided to postpone the confrontation with this problem to tomorrow. Her sleepy body was content with this decision and let out a pleased sigh. It was so warm in this moment, so comfortable, why should she move and care with her best friend anyway? Didn´t Alya want her to be comfortable? She tried to ignore a nagging feeling in the back of her unconsciousness and buried her face deeper into her soft pillow. Said pillow produced a content moan too. You see? Pillow was pleased with the decision too.

But now, Pillow began to move, let the cold in, why did Pillow do this? She moaned and tried to bury her face further in. It would be nice if Adrien was Pillow. "Bugaboo?" he mumbled. Nice, it had Adriens voice too. But he won´t stop to move and his breath tickled her ear. Stooooooop, she tried to complained and he stopped, embraced her again. Adrien was a nice Pillow.

"How late is it?" he mumbled.

"Nearly eight," came the amused voice of her best friend back, "we have enough time until we have to go."

"Great." Another content sigh of her pillow. There were another few minutes of silence and Marinette was at the verge of sleeping again, but the voice of her best friend startled her mind half awake again. Why couldn´t she let her sleep?

"Do you like her?" Great. Now she was fully awake. But she was curious too, so she let her eyes closed and pretended to sleep. "Absolutely, she is my partner and my best friend. Why shouldn´t I like her?" Oh, Adrien.

"No, no. I mean your _feelings_ towards her. Don´t get me wrong, I´m happy for you two. You are closer than ever. But I don´t want her to get hurt Adrien," Alya explained and Marinette was touched. But Adrien stayed silent. Why didn´t he say anything?

"It was our first day with our Miraculous," he began. "Stoneheart attacked the city and we acted pretty clumsy together. First I was a bit annoyed by her, she doubted herself, didn´t wan to be a hero. How could someone deny such a great chance of freedom? But..." Marinette held her breath, she saw the pictures in front of her inner eye like they happened just yesterday. But what did he wanted to tell Alya with this story? "But everything changed as Hawkmoths face showed up. She suddenly was confident, sassy, stood up for Paris, stood up for herself. This was the Moment I fell in love with her, she was everything I ever wanted from a girl and I promised myself to love the girl under the mask, whoever she might be." His breath ghosted over her exposed skin in suddenly she was sad. He loved Ladybug, not her, not Marinette.

"But Marinette is not Ladybug" Alya asked further and Marinette wasn´t sure she wanted to hear his response. And it felt like something stabbed her heart as he began to chuckle. "No, Marinette is clumsy, she stutters and is insecure.

"But she is also creative, her sass and confidence, her beauty is still there. How can someone not fall in love with this little girl?" She felt him bury his face into her her, breathing in her scent and his voice was muffled as he began to talk again. "She´s so amazing. Ladybug was always so far away, I put her on a pedestal, she was always ten steps in front of me. But I was not able to reach her. This week I discovered that my 'love' for her was only some kind of Ladybugmania. But with Marinette... I don't know. It's different. It's deeper... I sound weird, huh?"

"Duuude, you have it hard," came Ninos muffled voice from behind. Adrien chuckled again: "Oh, shut up! I had to bear your rambling about Alya for half a year now!"

"Sorry, that I am such a burden for your perfect model ears", came the retort. All four had to laugh and even Marinette couldn't hold back now. "Oh, you're awake! Sorry Nino woke you up," Adrien told her and moved away a bit. She unwillingly let that happen and rubbed her eyes. "Don't apologize, I know Nino's a nag." At Ninos 'Hey!' they had to laugh again. She loved sleepovers.

They decided to get ready and have some breakfast, the chiefs normally had something ready by eight. So they descended the stairs to the foyer again to get to the dining room. Marinette was very brave by taking Adriens hand. She first counted with a resurrection, then with annoyance or something else. But as he flashed her a cheshire grin and grabbed her hand fully, she was on cloud nine. She generally was very brave these days with Adrien. Maybe it was the fact that he was Chat Noir. It put her at ease at it was easier to talk to the model.

They entered the dining room, where five plates were set and Adriens father already ate, reading the newspaper. It startled the guests, but it seemed to shock Adrien. "Father?" he said, stopping abruptly, so Marinette bumped into his shoulder.

"Good morning," Gabriel greeted the four, folding his newspaper. "Sit down. I hope you slept well?"

"Like babies, thank you," Alya answered, Nino again too nervous, Adrien too startled and she herself too intimidated. Eating breakfast with Gabriel Agreste, her idol? A dream came true!

Adrien, still confused, guided her around the table. Now she, and Gabriel too it seemed, noticed she was still holding hands with Adrien. She went bright red and sat down the chair, Adrien took out for her. "Thank you," she mumbled flabbergasted from the whole situation.

Adrien sat down next to her and Gabriel, across from Alya, Nino across from her. He surely wanted to be as far away from Adriens father as possible. "Father," Adrien began. "May I ask if everything is all right?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Adrien, I care for my guests, so I am having breakfast with them, even if you invited them." Somehow helpless, he shrugged and grabbed a fruit from the bowl in front of them. This moment, the chiefs assistants brought some more dishes, filled with various types of breads, rolls, croissants, cornflakes, different marmalades, cheese and other goods. Marinette instantly recognised her fathers work by a little stamp in one crust. It had been her idea, a few years ago to 'sign' the bread and rolls with a little stamp in the raw dough, only visible in the final object, if you knew it was there. The same trick she used as her stitched signature in her clothes. "You're buying our stuff?" she gushed.

This earned confused glances from Adrien and her father. Alya snickered slightly, because she knew of the bakerys signature. Happily, Marinette took a roll and showed the tiny sign to the Agrestes. Adrien flashed a big grin and took another one to search for it and laughed as he found it. Gabriel on the other hand seemed pretty confused. "Interesting," he only expressed and took one himself, turning it around, eyeing the tiny spot. "I assume that was your idea?"

"Y-yeah, how do you know?" she asked astounded. A small smile crept up.

"The derby hat last year," he answered. "Your signature was stitched in in a similar way. Only visible for the one who knows. I'm eating these rolls for years now and never noticed such a detail." He eyed her for a view moments and took his knife to continue preparing his breakfast.

"You remember the derby hat?" she asked impressed. For her, it was more likely to forget a small school contest if you run such a big company.

"Sure," he shrugged, taking the butter, "I was impressed in how you defended and presented your work." At this, Adrien turned with wide eyes towards her, mouthing a 'wow'.

"Adrien," Gabriel warned him. With a small "Sorry" he turned back to his food and Marinette giggled. As she looked back to her friends across from them, she saw astounded looks. Had she impressed _Gabriel Agreste_ , her idol? Seemed like it. "Thank you," she told him and faced her own meal again.

"I heard you run the Ladyblog, Mademoiselle Cesaire?" he asked again, doing a little small talk. During the whole meal, he chatted lightly with them, he was somehow ... nice. Clearly, Nino was more than nervous as he was addressed, but Monsieur Agreste was the perfect host. After exactly one hour, he excused himself with work and reminded Adrien of his fotoshoot at twelve. Adrien nodded and reassured his presence. Then Gabriel left.

There were a few seconds of silence, because noone really knew what to say. So Alya addressed her: "You should have asked him where he knew your mother from!" She blinked and giggled.

"You're right, my mother's going to have too much fun with avoiding an answer," she sighed.

"Maybe next time," Adrien chimed in. She blinked again and smiled. "Yeah. Next time."

As it was still an hour left until they had to leave they went up again and discovered Adriens gigantic room and settled on some games.

Soon after, they had to leave, so they packed their duffels and Adrien accompanied them to the gates. The first one to exit was Nino. He felt visibly more relaxed now. "You think I'm cleared now?" he asked with a grin. Adrien only shrugged and said: "Seems so" and fistbumbed with him. Alya was the next and she stepped around him, boxing his shoulder. "But the next time it's my turn. Don't you dare expecting a pillow-valley from me." He only giggled and rubbed his aching shoulder. Marinette was the last one who stepped at his side. She glanced up at him and remembered his words from the morning. Ladybugs fluttered in her chest at the memory of his skin at hers, his breath tickling her ear, the warmth and the rumbling in his chest. Should she try it? Now or never.

She hastily stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips.

Breathing a 'thank you', she dashed away, flushing bright red, not daring to look back. She heard Nino whooping and Alyas snicker. A smile spread over her lips, as she stopped around the corner. She lightly touched her lips and squealed. She had kissed Adrien Agreste! She had kissed Chat Noir and she liked it. Okay, it was just a peck and nothing special, she had kissed him before, during Dark Cupid, but this was different. It was not to break a curse, but because she wanted to. And it was _wonderful_. After his speech from this morning, she anticipated their next meeting. Another giggle escaped her and she happily jumped into the air and continued her way home.

With a big grin, she entered the bakery. "The sleepover went well?" her mother greeted her, grinning too as she saw Marinettes happy expression.

"Yeaaah," Marinette sang, but added Monsieur Agrestes message, "I should tell you that you're half-baked" Sabine fell in a fit of laughter, thanking and ushering her up to drop her bag. Her father needed her help in the back.

She decorated cupcakes, cookies, cakes and other things until late afternoon. Marinette considered visiting Adriens shoot again, only to distract him and snatch one, hopefully more passionate, kiss, but decided against it. He had texted her the whole day and his impatience dropped out of every word. He made it clear, he wanted to see her, talk to her. Sure, during noon came the regret with those texts. What if she went too far? They decided to just be friends for now. What if Adrien didn't want to kiss her? But then, she remembered his words from earlier. He loved her. And then the giddy feeling came back and she wanted to squeal in delight.

When everything was finally decorated and her mother didn't need her in the front, she snatched some cookies for Tikki and went upstairs into her room. She finished her newest piece, a ruby skirt with golden embroidery, which was pretty tricky because she wanted to stitch some special motifs into the hem and it had needed much of her time. When she had finished it, she tried it on and was totally satisfied. It fitted perfectly and the golden embroidery glittered in the light just like she had wanted it. Maybe she can wear it to her first date with Adrien. And there was the giddy feeling again. She jumped up and down, danced in her new skirt.

Tikki flew out of her hiding place giggling. "You seem pretty happy!"

"Tikki!" she squealed again and cupped her in her hands, "I kissed Adrien! Can you believe this? I kissed Chat Noir, I kissed him. I can't believe I _really_ did this." Tikki giggled again: "So you're happy that you kissed Chat Noir too?" A smile crept up, and she lightly touched her lips again. She had did this through the whole day, as if to remember that it really had happened. "Yeah," she answered. "I think it's... (she giggled again) I noticed something different during the last days. Adrien is much more like Chat since I know that he _is_ Chat. He makes jokes, is a dork and is just... happy. Adrien always looked so sad... I just never noticed because I didn't knew the difference. But... (and one more giggle) ... I really like it. And I think that is the real Adrien, you know? For me, the mask is a task. The real me isn't anything like Ladybug. But I think... for Adrien it means freedom. He is a busy model, has to take the responsibility, being the heir to an empire. That is a much pressure you know? Chat Noir is free so is Adrien under the mask. And he is so much more human when he is like Chat"

"Well said," Tikki grinned, "It seems you like his Chat more than Adrien." She thought of it. If you consider Adrien as the famous but sad model and Chat as his free, real persona, then... yes. She fell in love with Chat harder than with Adrien. If this was possible. They _were_ the same person after all. So she smiled and nodded. "I would have never thought of falling for Chat Noir, but... I would prefer him over the old Adrien every time." They giggled in unison and Tikki hugged her cheek.

Still lightly chatting, Marinette began to doodle a bit, browsing the internet and texting to Alya. Alya was head over heals for her and Adrien, she gushed over the fact that her two OTPs mixed into one and that they both had become true. Marinette was impressed by how Alya handled the whole 'Marinette is Ladybug'-thing. She had expected that Alya would be furious or sad or angry or whatever, but she was full in her fangirl mode again. The only difference was her occasional apology for annoying her with facts she already knew or she had been part of. But Alya also had another favourite subject: The Love-Square. Chat Noir being in love with Ladybug and Marinette being in love with Adrien. If they hadn't revealed by chance, they would have rejected each other, _because of_ the other. That would have been hilarious.

When time came, she transformed for patrol.

She was early, but she was pretty sure, Chat would be early too. They had to talk. And this reverted the giddy feeling. Her smile only left her lips, when she swung up the Eiffeltower and saw her partner, waiting for her. The anxity came back. But then she saw his smile and had to smile again too. "Hey," she greeted him when she touched down. "Hey," he grinned back, stepping very close. "Good evening, MyLady."

"Good evening, kitty", she giggled. It was somehow strange. She felt the nervousness and giddyness erupting from him. Or was it hers? She didn't know anymore. But she had to tease him more, only for now. She couldn´t help it. And they still had a patrol, would they talk, the patrol will be cancelled, she was sure.

"You know, you were pretty in a hurry this morning."

"I'm always in a hurry. Even now, we have patrol," she responded and flicked his bell. She stepped away and grabbed her yoyo. "I'll take north. See you later," she winked and jumped down. His face had been absolutely hilarious. She speed up, to take patrol as short as possible, but took extra care in observing her route. There was no Akuma the whole day and the later it got, the more likely it was an Akuma attacked. And she was afraid that they got interrupted later.

There were only minor incidents, rebellious teens, a lone might-be burglar. But all of them were easily stopped with the appearance of Ladybug and went their ways with a warning. It wasn't soon after, she touched down back on the Eiffeltower. Chat wasn't there yet, so she sat down on the brim and watched the city.

They were early today so they had enough time to waste. The giddy feeling came back and she wished he would hurry. The giddy feeling turned into restlessness the more she waited, so she stood up again and paced on the platform back and forth.

Chat needed half an hour, before he came into view. He breathed heavily when he touched down next to her. "Jewelry... Robbery," he tried to explain at her amused expression and inhaled sharply to tell her what he wanted to say the whole day in one coherent sentence: "Youwereawaytoofastthismorning." She laughed at his behaviour.

"Calm down, kitty, try to catch your breath first, then we can talk" He pouted and murmured: "I don't... want to talk." That left her a bit speechless. Not talk? He wants to... Fine.

Without further explanation or words, she grabbed his arm and pulled him close. The suit gave her the confidence to press her lips on his. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. His lips were so soft! They were cold first, from his hast to get to her, but they got warmer the more they moved together in synch. His arms were strong around her form and she relaxed in his embrace, she felt protected.

They had to break soon, because he needed to catch his breath again. She felt his chest heaving heavily, so she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiling, they leaned their foreheads together and locked their gazes. Patiently she waited until he was able to speek again, enjoying the moment, his breath on her skin again.

"I don't want to just be friends anymore," he exclaimed when his breath had steadied. She wasn't able to say _anything_ , so she pulled him into another kiss instead. He responded passionately and wrapped her tighter if this was even possible.

Their lips moved in unison, their hearts sped up, the kiss deepened. Somewhen, Ladybug felt a beam at her back, they had moved backwards and Chat pressed her against the metal. They _had_ to talk somewhen, it nagged in a corner of Marinettes brain, but Chat distracted her very well, always when she wanted to begin during a pause to catch breath, he dived in again, but she didn't complain. They can talk later.

But that wasn't enough. When they parted again, she hurried to dive in again and caught his bottom lip between her teeth and lightly nibbled on it. He gasped and she took the opportunity to catch his tongue. It was a weird experience, she never tongue-kissed someone and he seemed to feel the same, but they soon found a rhythm and it was a chance to be closer. Despite many teeth clicking, it became wonderful, it was a complete makeout session. He pressed her against... somewhat, she soon didn't know anymore and he became her whole world. He, his hot body pressed against hers, his moving mouth, his hair in her tight grip, his arms cradling her back.

Sometimes, it died down, merely kissing instead of the passionate ones. And sometimes it got more again and their bodies pressed against each other. But the nagging in her brain didn't subside, and it got late. "Chat," she interrupted them, locking their gazes. "Adrien," she cupped his cheek and giggled, "We have school tomorrow, it gets late. Let's talk during lunch, okay?" He nodded and kissed her one more time.

"Until tomorrow then," he breathed with a genuine smile on his lips and stepped away. She distasted the cold, coming with his absence. "Until tomorrow", she repeated and flashed him a happy smile, before she stepped aside, falling down the tower, lashing her yoyo midfall to the next building.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins, it would be impossible to find any sleep this night. She jumped on her balcony and was through the hole leading to her bed in an instant. She released the transformation and squealed when Tikki flashed her a knowing smile. "We kissed!" she gushed.

"Not only kissed," her kwami laughed, "you _made out_! On top of Eiffeltower, during night in Paris!" Together they laughed and squealed until Tikki reminded her of the late hour. Marinette hurried to get changed and prepared for bed. She laid down and was out the next second, the exhaustion took her toll.

The next thing, that was able to soak into her sleepy mind, was her mother standing at her bed, lightly shaking her awake. "...ette, school starts in about five minutes, you have to get up!" That piece of information startled her awake and she was up in no time. "Mooom, I'm going to be late!" she screamed and hurried down the steps to change into her daily clothes in record time and grabbed her things, nearly forgot her purse, dashed down into the kitchen, to grab a sandwich, dashed upstairs again past her mother, to grab some clothes for P.E. because she had nearly forgotten them too and hurried to get out to school. She just had closed the door of the bakery, after bidding her father a hasty goodbye, she heard the final bell from school, signalling the beginning of the first lesson.

With a frustrated groan, she ran over the street and rounded the corner, leading to the entrance of the school. Marinette hurried to get in and into the classroom. "Sorry, I overslept!" she excused and brushed past Adrien, who had a really lovestruck expression on his face. She lightly giggled and brushed her hand through his hair when she passed him, what he visually enjoyed, leaning his head back and grinning from one ear to another. "Marinette? If you're late, it would be nice to not distract your classmates further," Madame Bustier warned her, a serious expression on her face. Both flushed a bright red and she hurried to sit down and hide her face behind her bag.

She needed to take a few breaths, before she was able to put her bag down. Pictures from the night before flooded her mind and she had no clue how she was able to hold a straight face. Alya, on the other hand, seemed to have sensed something, because she forced her index into her side. "Alya!" she scolded her friend in a low tone. "What's up with you?!" But her best friend only glanced to their teacher in the front and signalled her to talk later. Marinette rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the lesson.

When the bell rang, signalling the first pause, Alya pushed her out of the seat to a corner of the classroom. "You kissed him!" she gushed. "I'm _so_ proud of you! But there happened something else, am I right?" She was in full Reportermode again, so Marinette only sighed, happy to tell Alya for the first time the total truth.

"For patrol we met on top of Eiffeltower like we always do and... kind of kissed the whole night?" Alya wanted to squeal, but Tikki interrupted her by poking her tiny head out of the purse.

"Kissed? Alya, they totally made out!"

"Tikki!" she warned her kwami and pushed her back in, glancing around. She heard her kwami laugh and Alyas delighted squeal, but all she saw, was Adrien, somehow occupied by Chloe. She had merely seconds, before Adrien, not yelled, but told her in full voice and straight face (it reminded her of his father), so everyone in class was able to listen: "Chloe, I don't care what you think Marinette is or is not. And when you will excuse me for only a _second_ , I'm going to greet my girlfriend." At this, he stomped past a dumbstrucked Chloe, towards their corner and scooped her into his arms, planting a tender kiss on her lips.

Many things happened after the second with shocked silence passed.

Alya and Nino whooped in absolute joy. Chloe and Sabrina shrieked and Chloe stomped her foot on the ground, harassing something about being the mayors daughter. Mylene, Rose squealed, Alix got 20 Euros from Kim and laughed evilishly. Max groaned, Nathanael wimpered and banged his head on his table, Ivan and Juleka clapped with joy. All in all: The class erupted.

But all Marinette was able to register was Adriens soft lips on hers and a breathed "Good morning princess" His breath ghosted over her skin again and she had to giggle at his antic.

"Impressive performance, minou." He kissed her again and whispered: "Everything for you." And stepped away, grinning.

Alya took her arms around their shoulders, leaning in, so the others wouldn't be able to eavesdrop and said in a serious, low whisper: "I claim your first public kiss, no matter if LadyNoir or Adrienette, as my personal scoop. Do you understand?" They nodded in defeat, there was no opportunity in discussing left, so they had to promise. "But I think, my father has the last word in... Adrienette?" he tried, but Alya waved it off and got back to her seat again. Instead, some other classmates occupied them, asking, how it came, gushing over Adriens behaviour.

Not long after, their P.E. teacher, M. D´Argencourt, entered the room, complaining that he never thought, that the whole class would missing a lesson. Everyone hurried to get their things together and followed their fuming teacher into the gym.

After everyone had changed, the teacher decided to do gymnastics, and it needed another half an hour until everything was rigged up and he put them into pairs to train. One should assist while the other performed. And because everyone was late before, they would be graded.

Marinettes luck stroked again and she was put into pairs with Adrien. Chloe, like normally, complained, but D´Argencourt said, that they were on equal size and form, which would be helpful for the other.

The exercises weren't really hard for them, those were nothing compared to their everyday practice. So they played around the whole time, who could do the most backflips on the balancing beam or who was faster in climbing the rope. It was a funny lesson and a very rare chance to show a little bit off in front of their classmates as Adrien and Marinette. Their teacher had to warn them more than once, that it was dangerous to play around this much, but they didn't really care. Maybe they got a little bit reckless with the protection of the suits, but they had no problem at these hights. Yeah, Adrien fell a few times and Marinette misstepped, but they reacted fast enough to take a roll and sooth the fall or he added an extra backflip and it looked like it was kind of intended. No real harm was done at the end of the lesson and both got an A.

"I'll have to tell my father," Adrien told her when they met outside the changing rooms again, "It's better I tell him of us before he gets the information out of the newspaper." He added a playfull glance to Alya, who sticked out her tongue. Marinette laughed and shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind. But..." she added in a low whisper, "... are we together now? We haven't talked yet." He only smiled, took her hands and spoke in a tender voice: "I love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And as long as you want, I would be honoured to claim you as my partner, my girlfriend." She was speechless. Yeah, he had told Alya that he loved her for nearly a year now, but at this time he thought she was asleep. And now, he told her, face to face. She again wasn´t able to respond, she did the only thing, she was able to: pull him close and planting a kiss on his lips.

"I really would like that," she added, feared, her kiss wasn´t answer enough. But she had to make it even somehow, hadn´t she? "You remember your first day in school?" He took a grimace and and nodded. "It was raining cats and dogs outside and I had forgotten my umbrella." His face turned into confusion, he had thought of the disaster with Chloes gum, but he nodded again. "You went next to me, apologized and offered me yours. (She took a small pause) That was the moment I fell in love with you. You were kind and friendly, despite my angry behaviour."

"Aww, you two are too sweet," Alya interrupted, but they ignored her, "You fell for each other on the same day. And it took you so long to discover. This must be a new record."

A smile spread on his lips. "You sure, it wasn´t my looks?" he joked. Her face went blank, a joke was everything he responded. Okay, two could play this game. She stepped even closer, leaning forward, so he was forced to lean slightly back, a blush formed on his cheeks. "This is a wonderful addition. Your body is quite hot in a skin tight leather suit, Monsieur Agreste." His smile fell and his blush deepened as the realization came that she had checked him out in his suit.

"Okay, too much information!" Nino interrupted this time. "Have you finished with your games? I´m hungry." Marinette giggled and stepped away to a normal distance, only letting one of his hands go and turned to their friends. "Sure, we can go now, what would you like to eat?" Alya mirrored her best friend, by taking Ninos hand and turned around, proclaiming that she wanted to try the new restaurant a few streets away. She led the way and stepped out on the streets. On their way, they made jokes and chatted.

They passed a news strand and saw the headline reading ´Our Hero Chat Noir´, after that, he told them of the robbery yesterday evening and they continued after entering the new italian restaurant. It wasn´t a special story, he had helped the police to free some hostages and arresting the thieves. But Marinette liked the fact that Paris got used to the idea Chat Noir was her _partner_ , not her sidekick, like they did in the beginning.

It had been a torture for her, seeing Chat working so hard and getting called ´sidekick´. They were equal, construction and destruction. He was her partner! That´s why she insisted on splitting patrol a few months ago. Paris should learn, that he was as capable as she was. If not more. He could destroy things, he could destroy whole Paris if he wanted to. She was only able to produce useless tools and hoping for good luck. She was clumsy, a disaster.

"Everything´s all right, princess?" Adrien asked, as he saw her frown. She forced it away and smiled instead. "Yeah, do you know what to order yet?" she asked and took a look into the menu.

"I´d like some pizza," Nino proclaimed and put the menu away, "The one with mushrooms and ham. And you babe?" he asked Alya, who grimaced. "I don´t know. I´d really like the peperoni one, but this one looks good too." She gestured to one with artichokes and other ingredients."

"Take this, you always eat peperoni," Nino helped.

"I´d like some pasta," Adrien told them. Marinette giggled, thinking of Disneys Lady and the Tramp. Maybe they could... "We can share!", Adrien suggested, he obviously had thought of the same. "I´m not this hungry anyway and the portions are gigantic." He gestured to the neighbours table, who got a gigantic bowl of noodles this moment.

"Aww, yes, share!" Alya exclaimed. "These are going to be some awesome pics!" She took her phone and laid it in preparation on the tabletop. Marinette took a careful glance to her partner who gave her puppy eyes and she groaned. How would she be able to resist them from the love of her live, if she wasn´t even able to resist Manons?

In defeat, she gave her okay and Adrien whooped. When the waiter came, they ordered drinks and their food. Adriens smile went from one ear to the other as he ordered their shared bowl of spaghetti bolognese. It was kind of cute, she had to admit. They chatted lightly about schoolstuff until their meals arrived.

Heavenly entertained by Marinettes and Adriens shared bowl and their attempts at eating properly, their lunchbreak was over in no time. Marinette wanted to share the bill with him, but Adrien, the gentleman he was, insisted on paying for his girlfriend. Alya was able to shoot some nice pictures of them, they even took one together, squeezing into the booth, Alya and Nino had occupied.

Together they went back to school. Marinette noticed the darkening sky, it may rain in the afternoon.

"Hey, Alya," Adrien addressed his friend in a low whisper so the others who went in front of them weren't able to hear them, "Do you mind if we change seats?" Alya laughed and shrugged: "I don't mind sitting next to my boyfriend. But are you sure you want to sit next to Marinette? It's a full time job poking her awake when she decides to take a nap or when she doodles around. You sometimes won't be able to pay attention to the lesson." Adrien laughed and told her that he is willed to free her from this burden. Alya ran forwards, catching up with Nino and Marinette.

He watched his friends, idly chatting about literature class. No, he only watched Marinette. Her facial expression, the swing in her step. She looked behind, searched his gaze and he was there in an instant. God, he was so in love with this girl.

"Adrien? Are you coming?"

"Sure," he responded and stepped ahead next to his Lady. Taking her hand, he flashed her a genuine smile.

With a sideglance towards Alya, he let him and his Lady fall back, so Alya could explain their coup to Nino. It would be a nice surprise for Marinette. "What's on your mind, modelboy?", she asked him and he instantly recognized the new nickname.

"What's with the new name?", he asked instead. A light blush formed again on her cheeks and she glanced away. "I thought...", she began, "A... Alya and Nino were able to discover our identities because of our nicknames... Others might be too... So we should chose new ones, no, I had to chose a new one... I mean... You have the princess and Buginette ones... And you are a model... So... Oh, STOP IT!" She hit his shoulder with her fist, but he greeted the pain. He knew she meant it playful, during the last years, he had to deal with many pushes, hits and bruises. So he just laughed and rubbed the spot.

"I'm not doing anything!" he complained.

"Yes you do! You're grinning like a dork," she explained with a huff.

"But I am your dork." That left her a bit speechless, the blush still present. "I hate you."

"I know you don't princess," he laughed, took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckle. "You love me." She sighed: "I do, do I?"

They went in silence for a few seconds, school coming in sight again, but a small thought nagged in a corner of his mind. He still had to talk with his father about their relationship and he, for the first time, really _feared_ a refusal. His mind told him that everything was all right, father loved Marinette, she took quite an impressive stunt at their sleepover, she impressed Gabriel Agreste! But there was still a chance, he would disapprove, he would disclaim her as not worthy or bad influence.

But after all he was absolute sure: He is going meet her, kiss her, love her whatever his father will say. It would just simplify everything if he approves. When he approves. He shook his head to get lost of this thought.

Right after his Chinese lesson, he's going to tell it to him. The earlier the better.

First Marinette was really surprised by their new seat arrangement but took gladly the opportunity to sit next to Adrien. During the whole next lessons, they held hands and whispered some stupid jokes and comments to the other. That's why the afternoon went by very fast. He bid goodbye to his friends, kissed (god, he was able to _kiss_ her!) his girlfriend, had Chinese and the next second, he stood in front of his fathers office door.

Taking one final breath, he knocked. Gabriels 'enter', came right after so he opened the door. With as much certainty he was able to muster, he stepped to the desk. His father sat at the table like he always did.

"Father," he began, shaking lightly, " I wanted to tell you something before the media gets the information." Now he had his full attention. Clearly, if it concerned the familys reputation, it was important enough for his attention.

"The media? Adrien, what have you done?" he asked with a frown and stood up angrily. Adrien never really noticed how tall and frightening his father could be. And why does he assume it was something bad, he had done? So instead of answer his question, he continued: "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She is my girlfriend now."

Silence followed his words and he tried not to crumble under the stare of the man in front of him. Gabriel seemed to have decided the verdict when he sat back down.

"That's a good decision, Adrien. The girl has talent and a sharp mind. But it is necessary that she and her family are conscious of the attention they'll get. I think they won't mind though. Anything else?" Astounded, he shook his head. "Then you are dismissed," Gabriel concluded and went back to his papers. Because he didn't knew what else to do, Adrien turned around and stepped out of the door, closing it behind.

When the realization sickened into his mind, a smile crept up on his face. Absolutely happy, he punched in the air, doing a little victory dance, before regaining his composure. The smile indeed stayed. He then returned to his room and fell backwards on his bed. "Plagg! It's so _awesome_!" he exclaimed, earning only a yawn.

"Yeah yeah, you and your girlfriend are going to marry and live happily ever after. Where's my cheese?"

"Wow, Plagg you know where your cheese is. But how comes that the most awesome future can sound boring as hell when you tell it?" Plagg flew into his drawer, his voice muffled by the wood.

"Does that mean, you want to marry her? I can live with Tikki the whole time?" Marry Marinette? That would be great. Marinette Agreste. Could there be something more miraculous? Hardly. "Yeah... Marry Marinette," he repeated. "Marry her. Living together for the rest of our lifes, having children... What do you think how many children she wants? Two? Three? Would it be weird to ask her?" From his little kwami only came some disgusting eating noises, so Adrien ignored him. "I'm going to ask her later then I think. Patrol's in two hours..." He thought about it.

No Akuma in two days, they had to be careful this night. No making-out sessions. Maybe taking a longer route, patrolling together? That would make sense.

Only to be prepared, he grabbed a towel and went to shower. After drying himself and changing into some comfy pajamas, he went back into his room to watch a new episode from one of his animes.

In this second however, his phone in his bag buzzed and he took a quick look at the screen to find a message from Nino. It read: _Nino, 19:22 :_ _Akuma at the Trocadero, LB already there. Be silent._ Great, he indeed had jinxed it. "Plagg?! Akuma!" he called him and took a look into his drawer, where his kwami gulped down the last piece of Camembert. Eagerly, he called the transformation and leaped out of the window.

When he touched down on a roof nearby Trocadero square, he heard nothing. And that freaked him out. No single car or human soul made a noise. Not even the birds were singing or the barking dog at one corner made a noise. They still moved, still _lived_. But they just didn't made a noise. It was freaky to see the always loud city this silent. "Ladybug?" he whispered into the silence, not seeing any sign of his Lady or the Akuma himself. "Ladybug?" he repeated, but still nothing. Careful, he leaped to the street, landing in a crouch. "Ladybug?" he whispered again, searching for his partner.

But suddenly, a small stone whacked on his head. Alarmed, he turned, ready to leap onto the danger. All he saw, were Nino and Alya, ducking behind a nearby bench. Wildly, Alya gestured and screamed with no voice to a corner of the place. Curious, Chat turned again, still close to the floor, and saw a red spot. Ladybug. But something was wrong, she suddenly hopped away, dodging something invisible. The invisible thing left waves in the air, like water when you throw a stone in it.

Silent, like the cat he was, he ducked behind benches and parked cars, closing the distance to the battle scene. Now he was able to spot the Akuma, Chat dubbed him The Silencer. He wore a pastel lilac suit, deep purple stripes across arms and chest. A dark megaphone was latched on his right arm and the waves came out of it when he 'screamed' into it. That was surely the akumatized object. Everything was totally silent.

He crouched down, now on all fours, and crawled towards the victim and tried to breath low, beeing totally silent, because he was momentarily the only object being able to do any voice. Not letting the Akuma and his object out of his eyes, he glanced towards Ladybug, who had spotted him, directing the blasts away, distracting the Akuma. If they were able to time it good, this won't take long. As long as the Akuma doesn't hear him making some weird noise. But he still had to call his Cataclism, it won't work of he tried to just snatch it away, it was tightly wrapped around his wrist with a ribbon.

But it was important to _call_ for his power. This might be the reason, why Ladybug hadn't used her Lucky Charm yet. So what should he do? Try to snatch it away despite his doubts? Unlikely. He would throw himself into line, risking his advantage. Maybe he was able to cut the ribbon with his claws and snatching the megaphone away after? Or Ladybug would be able to catch it with her yoyo. But cutting the ribbon might be their only chance.

So he crouched lower, getting ready to jump, muscles tight. Carefully waiting for the right moment, he took aim at the ribbon, how it waved silently in the wind, at every move of the Akuma. One more flick of the wrist and there was it. The perfect angle. So he jumped, suddenly releasing the tension out of his body, claws ahead, focussing on the little lace. He felt the resistance against his claws and felt it rip. The megaphone fell to the floor, making no no noise, the Akuma, face in a shocked grimace, stumbled backwards, eyes fixed on the leather clad hero. In an instant, Ladybugs yoyo wrapped itself around the grip and it swung over to the heroine, who threw it to the floor again and smashed it under her foot.

The Akuma was wrapped in dark bubbles as the dark butterfly emerged. Hastily Ladybug caught it with her yoyo and the second, the butterfly vanished in the device, the sound came back like a flood. It was a weird experience, but a much better state than the nervewrecking silence before.

"Bye bye, little butterfly," she whispered and that definitely was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard. Sitting cross-legged on the ground, he held out his fist to fulfil their ritual. "Pound it," she followed and helped him to stand again. She then turned to the victim, kneeling beside the confused man, told him caring words. He himself turned to their friends who came running over, Alya with her always present phone in her hands.

"Chat Noir!" she called him, a knowing smile on her face, he already regretted telling them. "You were awesome! Tell your fans: Are you really a cat, or what is your secret being this soundless? You weren't hit by the blast, so you _have_ to have a secret!" He laughed at her behaviour. Alya knew their identities but she didn't quit being a nosy reporter. "It's magic," he winked and hurried over to his lady. "Our reporter gets _nois_ y again," he whispered with a grin. That was a good one. "Chat, stop with those puns and, yeah, it's better we leave now," she frowned at him. "Come on, you're _cat_ tracted to my puns!" She only laughed and began: "You wish, you're-"

But she was interrupted by a loud bark. The dog, who was silent before, stood now, barking and fletching his teeth. It freaked him out! His hairs in his neck stood on high end, shivers ran down his spine and he felt his ears flat against his scalp. He hurried behind his lady, using her as some kind of shield, suppressing the urge to hiss.

* * *

I´m sure you didn´t expect their first kiss to be this hasty XD

Next week the final chapter ;)


	5. Hound

Okay, You guys are awesome! Here´s the last Chapter, enjoy :)

(A little Angst below and blood, but everything´s going to be all right ;)

* * *

But she was interrupted by a loud bark. The dog, who was silent before, stood now, barking and fletching his teeth. It freaked him out! His hairs in his neck stood on high end, shivers ran down his spine and he felt his ears flat against his scalp. He hurried behind his lady, using her as some kind of shield, suppressing the urge to hiss.

But Ladybug seemed to be startled too, she stumbled backwards against his chest. It never was nice to see a dog fletching his teeth angily at you. Even Alya and Nino took a few steps back. "Hey doggy," Ladybug tried, unsure of what to do. But the dog barked and snarled again, came closer. It sure looked somewhat hilarious. Paris' superheroes, frightened of a dog.

"Better, we get away," Chat Noir suggested with a shaking voice and wrapped his left arm around her stomach, grabbing with his right his baton on his back. With slow motions, he extended it and heaved Ladybug and himself up in the air. Ladybug slipped her yoyo around their friends to pull them out of the danger zone of the dog. He was not used to so much weight on his baton and had problems balancing them properly.

When the dog barked again and jumped against the pole, he lost his balance completely and they fell to the side. Ladybugs yoyo was occupied, so he had to use his baton again. He heard his friends scream from below, his Lady huff in exhaustion, so he shortened his baton again, only to extend it a bit further forward. Using the pendulum, his friends formed, he swung them over to the rooftop of the Hotel de Grand Paris.

When they touched down, Ladybug raised their friends up in the air again and released the string around them. Still crying like mad, the heroes were able to catch them bridal stile. Nino clung to him for his dear life. Chat chuckled lightly: "You were never in danger, you know?"

The glare he earned was prizeless. "Don't. _EVER_. Do that. _Again_." he breathed and still laughing, Adrien let him back to the ground. Crouching low to the ground, Nino crawled over to Ladybug and Alya. Alya was visibly more excited than Nino, she gushed and whooped, exclaiming, she wanted one more time.

Chat followed his best friend, still grinning. "Are you doing this every day?! That was sooo _awesome_!"

"Babe, that was horrible, don't be so excited," Nino whined and earned a smack from his girlfriend.

"Are you insane?! That was _awesome,_ " she exclaimed again. Ladybug and Chat watched them, chuckling. It was somehow sweet and he remembered his first time with his baton.

"You remember our first time?" he whispered to his Lady. She chuckled again and a light blush peeked under her mask. "Yeah, we were pretty clumsy"

"No," he corrected. "We were head over heals for each other."

"Oh, you think you're so-" she began but were interrupted again by a squeal.

"Ladybuuuuug," came Cloes shrill voice from the door leading to the roof, "I saw you landing on our terrace from my room!" Chloe hurried over to them and wrapped her arms around Ladybugs neck, kissing her cheek. Disgusted, but still somehow friendly, she tried to push her away.

"Hey Chloe, look, we were-" she began but were interrupted again.

"Will you save us from those nasty dogs?"

Confused, she exchanged a look with him. "Dogs?" she asked her.

"Yeah, those stinky floo machines in the lobby," she stepped away, waving in front of her nose. "They always bark and try to bite those who want to get out. It is pretty creepy though." Ladybug looked at him, signalling that they had to look after those dogs, but was it likely to be another Akuma? Two at the same time? Or was the first one just a decoy? They had to investigate and Chat let out a groan. He hated dogs and the single one at the Trocadero had been scary enough. How should he be able to fight all dogs of Paris if it really was an Akuma?

"Don't be scared, Chat Noir and I will have a look at the dogs," Ladybug told her and signalled him to follow her. With a frown, he followed her to the end of the terrace to have a look down and they saw that Chloe was right. In front of the hotel were a few dogs, but they looked kind of peaceful. How dogs normally looked.

"Maybe only if someone approaches?" He suggested and she nodded. "I thought the same," she murmured. "Let's go down." They turned to the doors leading them in and they descended the stairs into the restaurant.

Inside sat Mayor Bourgois with some people, including Jagged Stone and Nadja Chamack. Everyone greeted them happily and confirmed the story of the mysterious dogs. After reassuring them that they will take care of the animals, they entered the elevator, Chat tapped the button to the lobby.

"Chat? You're pretty silent. And since Chloe mentioned the dogs, your ears lie flat against your head. Are you scared of dogs?" she asked with concern in her voice. He only shrugged, not really knowing why he was so anxious.

"I don't know, I never was really afraid of them. But ... I really freaked out at the Trocadero before. And at the thought of dealing with more of them... I may be a scaredy cat," he chuckled sadly. She placed a comforting hand at his back and rubbed light circles between his shoulder blades.

He wanted to tell her that everything was all right, but this moment the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal a lobby full of different kinds of dogs. Panic flooded his system and when the nearest of them came running towards them, he pressed the buttons again, wildly without caring, which one as long as it shutted him from those beasts. When he managed to close the doors and the elevator went up again, he leaned with a exasperated sigh against the wall of the cabin. "Okay, maybe I am scared," he breathed and avoided her eyes. It was somehow embarrassing, being scared of puppies. First the purring (which was not so cool anymore) and now the phobia of dogs. Really, universe? The elevator dinged open again at some random floor.

"Hey kitty, it doesn't matter. Everyone is scared of something. And I was pretty frightened too, no need to be embarrassed." She cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look in her eyes. How could they be so blue? So loving and caring.

"But it's not only that," he tried to explain, "I never was scared of _dogs_ before. It's also the purring and... (He thought of last weeks presentation of his fathers new line)... and I wanted to hunt the laserpoint of my father," he confessed. At her amused expression, he tried to explain further: "Not that I did! But it somehow laughed at me and there was a weird fascination." He mumbled the last part, again looking away, his face really hot now.

His Lady chuckled and lightly pecked his lips. "Don't be scared, kitty. (She looked away too for a second) And you might not be the only one with side effects. Last winter, I was tired, more tired than normally. And last month I freaked out as a bird accidentally flew into my room. And..." she buried her face in his chest, he felt her embarrassment. "... I always want to eat aphids in spring"

That was somehow sweet, he laughed and wrapped his arms around her form. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed he scent in. She smelled like vanilla and it calmed him down. "Maybe we should test if I get high on catnip," he suggested, enjoying the moment with his Lady. She nodded and began to laugh.

"Now I'm curious. But first let's get rid of the Akuma, okay?" she ordered and stepped away from him. He frowned but nodded. The next time, he would be prepared. "But I don't think it might be good idea to approach them out of the elevator," she considered, "Maybe we should lure them out of the lobby from the front? But that wouldn't stop them. It would be saver to lock them inside so they can't follow us when we search for the akuma. The people are save upstairs, so it won't be a problem." She grinned at him and the plan was formed.

Grateful, he nodded and went through the hallway, grabbed a cable from an occasional table. "Shall we?" he offered his hand and stepped to a window, leading outside. Even when he looked outside to the hoards of dogs, shivers ran down his spine and his ears lay flat. But he had to be tough now, damn, he was a _superhero_ , he _had_ to be tough. So he wrapped his arm around his Lady again and catapulted them to the roof on the other side of the street.

Now they had a clear view of the doors and the dogs outside. There weren't much on the street and they were still pretty calm. "Any idea, how we're able to get down to the doors? Without attracting too much attention," he asked her.

She looked at him with remorse. "You won't like it, but you have to distract those on the streets. I'm going to lock the doors," she explained. He inhaled and nodded.

"Okay, please be careful," he told her, stood up and hurried to the other end of the roof.

Carefully, he let himself down and he ducked behind a dustbin in the alley. He breathed one last time, before he stepped out, into the open street. "Meow," he called, only, because he had no clue how else he could get the attention. And he got it. Panic flooded him again, as the dogs turned their heads towards him and fletched their teeth.

That was the moment, he _ran_.

He leaped through the streets on his baton, but always if he leaped too high on his weapon, the dogs bit into it or tried to jump up on it, so he lost his balance and fell down again.

Somewhen he settled on sitting on a lamppost. Somehow the dogs were always able to climb on the rooftops and the Eiffeltower was too far away, so he preferred the lamppost and waited for his Lady to save him or the Akuma to approach. But as long as nothing happened, except the barking beasts on the ground, he settled on hissing at them and waiting.

In the meantime, he had attracted a whole pack, it were hundreds and all of them wanted him. Terrififying.

"Chat! Where are you?!" he heard the voice of his Lady from nearby.

"Over here!" he called back, relieved to hear her, "Stay away from the rooftops! Those beasts are up there too!"

"This warning would have been appreciated _before_ I got tackled by some!" she called back. Again, panic rose.

"Are you hurt?!" he asked, hoping the answer was a 'no'.

"I'm all right, but they are really dangerous, they ripped my suit. Chat, where are you?"

"On a lamppost," he answered and looked around, in search of his girlfriend. They ripped the suit? That is serious, he thought the suits were undestroyable.

"Chat!" she called again and he spotted her on the other side of the street, rounding the corner. He waved to signal her where he was sitting. One more leap and she settled on the lamppost next to him. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"You might have attracted enough attention," she murmured, looking down to the still barking and snarling mass, "If it is an Akuma and it has the same target they normally have, it will show up every second."

He murmured an approval, but let his gaze wander over her form, trying to spot the ripped part. He was anxious they had not only destroyed the spandax.

But he wasn't able to continue his search, because suddenly a loud and shrill whistle rang through his ears and he had to shield his cat-ears with his hands. It was very loud and on an abnormal frequency. All dogs in the street went silent and after the commotion from before everything sounded somewhat weird. "I think the akuma is on its way," he murmured, trying to get the echo out of his head.

"You are fiiiine puppies, aren't you?" cooed a voice from below. "Have you trapped the baaad kitty in the tree?" Chat followed the voice and saw a middle aged woman. Her short, brown hair stood messily up in different angles, her suit was a hazel brown, lined with matches of fur on her long, clawed gloves and boots. There was a dogtag around her neck and a dogwistle resting on her chest. Entirely dog-themed. Great.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Ladybug stand up from her crouch, unhooking her yoyo. "There's a Ladybug too, you know?" she told the Akuma, but she ignored her.

"Do the kitty like my doggies? They are so beautiful, I upgraded everyone of them!"

"Upgraded?" he asked. Dogs were scary enough, but they were 'upgraded'? This thought gave him goosebumbs.

"Ha!" the Akuma laughed, "the kitty wants to know what I have done to you!" Why did she talk like this?! That was absolutely nerve wrecking!

"Okay, her way of talking is annoying," Ladybug verbalized his thought in a murmur, but continued louder: "What have you done?"

The Akuma frowned at her but answered nonetheless. "My puppies are no normal doggies. Their claws and fangs are sharper, they are stronger and faster and their fur is fluffier the second I blow my whistle. Ready to catch this nasty cat."

This explained their presence on the roofs.

Chat had to swallow. It wasn't enough that dogs generally were scary creatures, no, they had to be _extra_ scary. And they chased after _him_. Great.

But there was no time to mope, the Akuma picked up her whistle ready to blow. Again there was its very shrill and loud sound. He had to shield his ears again, but the ringing afterwards stayed. Damn his sensible ears. The loud barking continued and they jumped up the poles, trying to reach them and they came pretty close. They had to move.

"MyLady?" he asked still scared.

"Yes Chat, we have to move, but I think we have another problem." She gestured to a rooftop and he saw what she meant. A certain reporter friend crouched on the shingles.

"Shit," he swore. This job was hard enough without friends who stood in the danger and those dogs were _everywhere_ she was in great danger!

"Bring her back to the hotel," Ladybug ordered "I'll take care of the Akuma." Chat didn't want to let her alone with the beasts, but there was no way to argue with her, she already latched her yoyo to a chimney, ready to jump into action. He locked gazes with her and saw the determination in her eyes. It helped that every fibre of his body screamed to flee, so he nodded, but told her to be careful. She smiled and nodded and jumped.

Chat tried to focus on his mission. Bringing his friend to safety. So he got ready to jump and leaped over the street onto the roof.

"Alya! Hurry!" In one swift motion, he took her arm to heave her to her feet and snaked his arm around her waist to stabilize her during their journey across Paris' rooftops.

But he had to stop midrun, several dogs blocked the roof. Adrenaline rushed through his body, he ignored Alyas shocked intake of breath and turned, ready to leave into the opposite direction, but found his way blocked again. The snarling came from every direction now, the dogs encircled them, trapped them. Now he was in full panic mode, hissing, crouching low. Every logical thought was blocked when the cold sweat and immense quivering took control. The only way to release some of the tension in his body was the hissing.

 _Your Baton!_ Screamed a distant voice in the back of his head and he held fast onto this little voice of rational thinking.

He reached for his back and extended his baton, using it as some kind of club, streaking down the first dog who tried to leap onto them with bared fangs. With a whimper the dog flew across the roof, falling down. But there was no time to enjoy the satisfaction of hitting them, because the other dogs had the same glorious idea and jumped onto them. He had a hard time not to only protect himself, but also Alya who clung to his back and had the nerve of still filming.

Chat wanted to scold her, tell her that she should _stop_ but this second of not paying attention had a high cost. Suddenly a hot flaming ache spread up his leg and he screamed.

Ladybug tried to distract the Akuma by talking with her. "Why are you doing this?"

"That's none of your business, where is this mangy cat? Follow him!" she ordered and a whole rot hurried away to follow her partner. She swore and tried to think of a plan. The faster the better. Should she use her Lucky Charm? Not with the dogs on her heels. She had to jump back to the lampposts, those were the only secure places around. But the Akuma seemed to be not interested in talking with her, she took place on a big wolf, riding it like a horse and leaped through the streets, the dogs at her heels.

"Wait!" she called, the number of lampposts wasn't low so she was able to travel well, but the Akuma was a great deal faster and Ladybug struggled to keep her in her view. Maybe a Lucky Charm wasn't a bad idea now.

But suddenly a bone crushing scream filled the air and Ladybug knew: her partner was hurt. _Chat_ was hurt! With panic she called her Lucky Charm and tried to find out the use of a crown cap, tried to ignore the second scream to focus on the task.

With tears in his eyes, he batted the Terrier at his leg away, trying to ignore the amount of blood, streaking out off a massive wound in his calf. But this gave an opportunity to another dog and he screamed again at the searing pain in his shoulder. Batting this dog away too, his only chance was up, so he grabbed his baton firmly with his unharmed right and grabbed some cloth from Alya with his aching left and catapulted them high in the air by extending his staff. Alya screamed and held tight to his side.

Only after some few meters he felt the jiggling when dozens of dogs leapt against the pole, bringing him to loose his balance and they rushed back to earth.

But finally he was able to think again (not properly, but he was able to _think_ ) and his body moved out of practice alone when he shortened his baton and extended it again to pole them through the city.

Short after, they landed on the terrace of the Hotel Grand Paris. Though 'landed' was overstated, rather they fell because Chats limbs were stiff, overused and extremely exaggerated from the rush of adrenaline. Not to forget the open wounds in shoulder and leg. Finally feeling somewhat safe again, he crawled away from his friend, trying not to use his left leg, breathing hard, still hissing.

"Don't. Ever. Follow. Us. Again." He hissed and felt only a bit sorry for the totally shocked and fearful expression on her face. Completely exhausted he rolled tight together in a ball, trying to breath and control his shaking limbs. Those dogs were much scarier and dangerous than he thought. And the pain was unbearable. He felt the warm blood, the pulsing and he wasn't nearly able to suppress the whimper. It _hurt_ so much.

But his Lady was still out there, still in danger. He _had_ to help her.

Breathing hard, he tried to rise. His shoulder wasn't badly hurt, it bleed, but he was still able to use his arm in a small range. His right leg on the other side wasn't useable anymore. Even moving it send paining shivers up his leg and spine. Don't use your right leg.

With tears streaking down his face, he used his baton to stabilize himself and he wobbled to the rim, still thinking of Ladybug, of Marinette. What if she gets hurt?! He _can't_ loose her!

"W...What are you doing?!" he heard Nino scream. Nino was still up here? Weird. He tried to ignore him, thoughts of Marinette filled his mind, but strong hands held him back.

He lost his balance again and fell backwards against Ninos chest. He struggled to get up again and used his friend for support. "Dude, you're hurt, stay-" Nino began but Chat interrupted him.

"SHE'S STILL OUT THERE!" he screamed.

"Dude, you can't even _stand_ on your own! How will you-" Chat interrupted him again by trying to shove him away, but Nino stood still like a rock, instead he lost his balance and fell backwards. Out of reflex he tried to contain his balance by shoving his left leg to the ground, but the pain reminded him of his wound and with a groan, he sank back to the ground. Whimpering, he grabbed the railing and searched for his baton.

"Don't you _dare_ to jump back!" Now Alya scolded him and picked up his staff which had rolled a few meters away. "A... Alya" he growled. "S...she's still out there..." His vision became blurred because of more tears, but not because of pain anymore. He felt the helplessness of his situation and frustration mingled together with the pain and fear. How would he be able to help her if he wasn't even able to stand or face a dog without being scared? What could he _do_?!

He released the agony with a cry which ended in a whimper and he rolled back into ball, shutting the world and his friends out. The pain in his shoulder and leg was unbearable and he cried, let the tears loose. He's going to loose his Lady, his soulmate and he was not able to do _anything_. He was tied to this damn roof and Marinette was out there, maybe hurt, maybe already dead. She might cry for his help and he is going to fail her because he is too weak. He had failed Paris. He had failed _her_.

Chat was hurt, she had to hurry. Glanzing around, Ladybug searched for something that stood up in black spots. First the Akuma highlighted then the wolf she rode, a nearby dustbin, a lamppost and a chimney. She got it.

Leaping onto the chimney, she flung the yoyo around the bar of the lamppost and latched her device around one ankle of the Akuma. She screached, was distracted enough not not pay attention to the wolf. Ladybug lunged back, aiming at the dustbin and threw the cap. It flew against the metal and the sound frightened the wolf so he began to run. But the Akuma was held back by her yoyo so she was yanked from the back.

Now swinging freely upside down from the lamppost. The whistle, only held around her neck because of a string, fell to the ground and broke. With a grin, Ladybug released the victim to catch the escaping butterly.

With an exhausted sigh she released it into the nighty air and saw how the first dogs vanished into the streets, trying to return to their owners. Ladybug hopped down and searched for the cap. Chat was still hurt and she didn't know how much. Panic rose, he might already be dead. Again.

She snatched the Lucky Charm from the cobblestone, threw it high up in the air and called for the cure. The little Ladybugs encircled the dogs and brought them back home.

Ladybug ignored the confused victim for the first time ever and searched for her hurt kitty. He wasn't on the rooftop, she saw last, so she hurried to get to the hotel. A warning beeping of her Miraculous signalled her that she had only three minutes left. But she didn't care for it, all she had in mind was Chat Noir. Her heart missed a beat and relieve flooded her body when she saw a black form crouching on the terrace, surrounded by their friends.

"Chat!" she screamed and he looked up. It was like a stab in hear heart when she saw his tearful expression. The second she touched the roof, he reached out for her and she rushed gladly towards him to embrace her partner. She felt his tears at her skin and heard his whimper, muffled by her neck.

It seemed that this whole ordeal had scared him harder than she had thought, adding the wounds and he had a mental breakdown. And it broke her heart. She tried to held him tight, comfort him with whispered apologies and reassuring words. She rocked him back and forth until her transformation wore of. Even then she didn't stop to try to calm him down.

He needed his time until the whimper subsided and the tears stopped. His transformation also wore off, but he held her tight as if she would vanish the second he let her go. And she let him, she buried her face in his warm hair and whispered soft words of comfort.

"I´m sorry I left your side," she heard him whisper, but she knew that there was no way he had been able to help her, it was his job to protect Alya and he had done well.

"Everything´s okay, chaton, I´m not hurt. You had to protect Alya and you did well," she tried, but had to ask something different. "But I heard you scream, did my cure work?" She always was scared that her cure was not strong enough to cure wounds caused by Akumas and that her partner left, still bleeding.

And she got anxious as he didn´t answer, so she asked again. "Chat, are you _still_ hurt?!" She felt his shake of the head and relaxed instantly.

"The usual throbbing is a bit stronger but I am well", he explained and his breath ghosted over her neck. She sighed and glanced around for the first time of her arrival. Alya and Nino were still there, but they had went a bit off, guaranteeing them some privacy.

"Marinette?" came Tikkis little voice from her purse. She seemed to have grabbed some emergency cookies and Plagg had joined her after detransforming. She saw him nibble on the piece of Camembert, she had added this morning to the emergency cookies. "It´s late and you have school tomorrow." She felt him sigh and loosen his grip around her waist.

When he moved away, she immediately felt the cold and saw his sad, tearful expression. No way she would leave his side tonight. "Better we hurry to bring our friends home," she whispered. Sadly he nodded and called for his kwami. "Plagg?" The little creature flew out of Marinettes purse and flew straight into Adriens face. She heard him mumble something and Adrien giggled, lightly touching his kwami in a sort of affection. Marinette got that Plagg was no god of many emotions, but Adriens breakdown seemed to have affected him too.

"Can you walk?" She heard him ask and Adrien nodded. "I have to."

With stiff limbs, Marinette stood up and wanted to help Adrien too. He leaned onto her more than she had expected and that brought the anxiousness back. She would _definitely_ care for him tonight.

"You go home, I´ll bring our friends back. And leave your window open," She ordered and giggled at the expression ghosting over his face. After pecking his lips, she repeated: "Go home chaton," and he nodded.

With a small smile on his lips he called the transformation again and waved to their friends, after wobbling to the railing. Fortunately the Agreste Mansion was very close by and she could watch him, carefully climbing through his open window.

"That was nasty," Nino told her.

"What happened?" she asked Alya who stood ruefully a bit off. "Alya, what happened?"

"I´m sorry," she began and Marinette could hear the tears in her eyes. "He wouldn´t have been hurt if I wasn´t there. I´m so sorry Marinette." Alya buried her face in her hands and Marinette was sure that her best friend cried, so she stepped over to her and embraced her too. She wanted to tell her that it wasn´t her fault, but she knew otherwise. So she settled on a simple ´shsh´and tried to calm her too.

"Alya, what happened?" she tried again and Alya glanced up. Her glasses were slipped off to a side and her eyes glittered wet.

"Suddenly there were dogs. Everywhere. He got nastily bit in his calf and shoulder. Oh Mari, there was so much blood!" She sobbed again and Nino joined her, hugging his girlfriend.

"Shush, babe, Ladybug repaired everything" he whispered in her ear.

"I better bring you two home," she suggested with a sigh. Sure, a small part of her wanted to calm her friend and reassure her that everything is back to normal, but another part was somehow mad at her. It´s not like they hadn´t told her more than once to stay away, out of danger. And now her partner, Adrien, had been hurt because of her stubbornness.

She sighed again and transformed. "Hold tight," she ordered and swung her yoyo to the next chimney.

"Please," Alya whispered "just bring us down onto the street. We don´t live too far and it´s not this late. Go back to Adrien and care for him." Ladybug greeted this opportunity, because she really wanted to go back to him, embrace him and show him that he was not alone. But she also wanted them safely back home.

Alya saw her inner dispute and reassured her once more that they will be fine without her and that Adrien needed her more than they did. Ladybug sighed once more and agreed. So she sat them down on the street and hurried to get back to Adrien.

"Adrien?" She carefully pushed the window open. "May I come in?"

Adrien sat on his bed, his knees at his chin and his head buried in his arms. He didn't seemed to have heard her so she carefully stepped inside and let her transformation go.

Marinette saw Tikki zoom away onto the second floor and went over to her boyfriend. Should she wait until he reacts? Better not, he needs some comfort. So she stepped closer and sat down right next to him. Snaking her arms around his shoulders, she squeezed him tight and he instantly leaned into her touch.

"Won´t your parents miss you?" he asked after a few seconds.

"No, I already told them I´ll go to bed. But don´t care about me now."

Adrien slowly turned to look in her face with a sad expression. "What have I done to deserve you? What have I done to get so much attention?" Marinette had to chuckle lightly. But she saw the earnestness in his eyes, it wasn´t meant playful. He really wanted to know. Does he really think he has to do something so she pays attention to him? It´s sad but with a father who never cares, no matter how much he tries, it may be a natural development.

Better to be there for him, so she cupped his face with her hands, a small reassuring smile playing on her lips. "You don´t have to do anything. I´m here for you, no matter which circumstances. You´re my partner and I know you´ll be there for me if I don´t feel well." She then leaned in and tried to put as much love as possible into this soft kiss.

This kiss was nothing like the passionate ones from last night, or the few pecks during school. He relaxed and put his hands on her hips, her hands went further down to his neck and chest. They just sat there for a felt eternity and... kissed. It was so nice, neither of them pushed the other or draw back. It was comforting and she felt he needed this.

Eventually they leaned back on the sheets. And eventually they fell asleep.

* * *

Vanilla. Oh, Adrien loved this smell. Marinette always smelled like vanilla. Her parents wonderful bakery smelled like vanilla. And now, his whole world smelled like vanilla. He took a deep breath, enjoying the silence in his room, only disturbed by the small breaths his girlfriend in his arms took. They fell asleep again and he really liked it. Really. Liked it. He would give everything for only being able to wake up every morning with her in his arms. And that only confirmed his resolution. He´s going to marry this girl one day, no matter what happens.

He dreamed of their joined future for a while but an annoying ringtone suddenly startled him awake again.

That was not his alarm. The body next to him stirred too so he had to ask: "Mariii? Is that yours? Shut it dooown." But he buried his face further in her hair and held her tighter.

"I can´t if you continue to hold me captive," she mumbled sleepily and her breath tickled his skin on his neck.

"Can´t I have both?" he asked with a grin and knew the answer. He had to let her go, so she could go home, it would be weird to suddenly appear with is girlfriend at the breakfast table. He wondered what his fathers face would look like until Marinette struggled in his grip to come free.

"Adrieeeen, please. It´s hard enough, even without you messing with my schedule."

"Your schedule?" he asked amused, but let her go anyway.

"Yes," she stated "I have a morning-schedule. You would be amazed at my willpower to stay in schedule." Suddenly all the mornings she came too late to class popped up in his mind. Yeah, she really _always_ adhered. So he laughed and she smacked his chest after sitting up properly and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Tikki?", she called her kwami which zoomed instantly towards them. "Time to go" Marinette announced and stood up, stretched her tired limbs.

Her hair was messy and her shirt was slightly crumbled and ridden up, revealing a skin like alabaster. This beautiful girl was his girlfriend? Adrien still had trouble to get it in his head. And everything was more amazing when she transformed into Ladybug, the pink light faded and there stood the perfect superheroine he fell in love with.

"See you later then?" She waved him good-bye and he fell out of his amazement.

"Wait!" he called and struggled to get out of his comforter. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his still exaggerated leg, he hobbled towards her and took her in a tight embrace to wash her shocked expression away.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Nah, only throbbing, but don't worry." He pushed her away, only to pull her closer again, brushing his lips against hers. Adrien felt her relax in his arms, melting in his grip. They moved their lips in synch and he lightly touched her cheekbone, feeling the hem of her mask and fabric of her suit. It felt like a forgotten dream came true.

She moaned against his lips and he took easily the chance to get more.

It wasn't his intention to start a make-out-session but he gladly took the opportunity to pull her closer, to deepen their kiss.

A light shudder ran down his spine when he felt her fingertips in her suit ghost across some exposed skin at his hip and he instantly wished her suit away, so her skin was at his, that his lips could move across her collar or even his fingers across her face without this damn mask. So he let his hand wander to her earlobes.

"A... Adrien," she warned him in a low whisper and reminded him about the time, but he didn't stop, he didn't _want_ to stop. He kissed her jawline, played with her miraculous between his fingers.

There still was a resistance, not only their limited time, but also the fact that it was her _M_ _iraculous_ he wanted to take and he wasn't supposed to take it, even if he didn't want to keep it.

His own alarm took his decision away, ringing in his usual frequency. He moaned in frustration against the little skin he had access to and let his hand fall to her hip, lightly squeezing her to his chest one last time. She really had to go now, or they would be in trouble soon.

Hesitantly he let her go and was only a bit satisfied when he felt her own restraint, her fingers still buried in his hair.

"I... have to go. See you later, Adrien." She smiled sadly and pecked him one last time before stepping away. He hated the cold coming with her absence but knew it better than pulling her close again.

"See you later," he confirmed instead and watched her climbing out of his window and zipping away. With a heavy sigh he slumbed back on his bead.

"Will you shut down this nasty thing, Romeo? Some of us are trying to sleep." Plaggs voice came from his second floor, nearly as annoyed as he felt right now. Slowly he raised his hand and shut down his alarm. Everything was silent for a few more minutes, he was tired once more and wished his Lady back.

A knock on his door interrupted his suffering and he instantly was up again. "Adrien? Your driver is waiting for you and you missed your breakfast. Are you awake?"

 _Damn._ He struggled to get up and searched for some clothes. "Y... yeah, I'm down in a sec! Just... Just overslept? Don't worry!" He somehow misstepped at his try to get his trousers and went with a cry of pain crashing to the floor. His leg still hurt and the throbbing came back a moment later.

"Adrien? Are you sure that everything is okay? Are you hurt? Should I call a doctor?"

"N... No! I fell?" Not a total lie. Ignoring his leg once more, he got up and finished dressing.

He hastily grabbed his bag and called for his kwami who zipped into it. Hopefully he would be able to conceal his limping leg. Taking one last breath to collect his nerves, he went out of his room, waved a good-bye to Nathalie and hurried to get out of the house too. With a sigh he fell into his seat and tried to close his eyes, for only a second until he had to get up again.

"Monsieur Agreste?" His driver asked and confused he opened his eyes, realizing that they had arrived and he shortly nodded and stepped out. His eyes wandered around the street, up to the entrance of Marinettes parents bakery. Alya and Nino already stood there, lightly discussing something, he guessed something about the Ladyblog, Alya gestured repeatedly to her phone. But something let his gaze wander inside of the shop and there he spotted his girlfriend. She just rounded the counter and she waved towards him.

He grinned back and went to meet her halfway. The first steps he took let her face fall and she hurried out and over. "You're still limping, are you sure that everything is okay?"

"I don't deserve you," he stated instead and leaned down to steal one more kiss.

"You're a dork," she responded and slipped under his arm to steady him, but wrapped her arm around his waist, to let it look like a normal hug or arm-in-arm-walk. Together they went over to their friends and over to the school. They climbed up the stairs with some difficulty but arrived nonetheless. Marinette stayed at his side and stayed there until they sat down at their seats in their homeroom.

"Adrien?" Alya addressed him in a low whisper "I saw you limp, are you still hurt?"

"Nah," he answered with a shrug and waved it off. "It's always more like a soreness, sometimes worse sometimes less," he explained further. But the concerned frown on her face stayed.

"Your cure really doesn't heal everything, does it?" she addressed Marinette this time, turning around to face her.

"I already told you but you wouldn't listen." That left Alya wordless and she needed a few seconds until apologizing again and turning back to face the front. He exchanged a worried glance with Marinette and his own thoughts were mirrored in her face. She was worried because Alya regretted her antics and they couldn't do anything to linder it. She was sad because of their helplessness and because they had to put her through this stuff. And he saw that she took the responsibility for that, even if it wasn't her fault alone.

Adrien smiled reassuringly and took her hand, blowing a kiss to her knuckle and tried to tell her that she wasn't alone, that Alya could cope with the situation. Marinette glanced away but scooted closer and stole a sole kiss.

Ignoring the glances, they earned from their classmates, they fell into light chatter about their next lessons and Marinette took place in the croon of his arm. Gladly he held her tight and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I want a word with you." Utterly confused she blinked into the face of a certain blonde. Did she dream? Chloe Bourgois addressed her without being rude and actually wanted to _talk_ to her? In their break? Something surely was wrong. Maybe it was a trick of some kind.

But she sounded somewhat serious so Marinette only shrugged, exchanged a confused glance with her boyfriend and Alya and followed Chloe out of the classroom.

"What's wr-" she began but were interrupted rudely by the mayors daughter.

"I _do_ care about Adrien." She stated. Marinette wanted to tell her that she does too but Chloe waved her off, continued without paying attention to her. "He's my best friend since kindergarten and I may like him more than just a friend, even more like you do. But unfortunately he seems to have a knack for you and is more happy _with_ you. So I'm not going to be the one who stands between him and his luck. But I want you to take this serious:" There she took a pause and pointed with a perfectly manicured finger at her chest "Don't. Ever. Hurt. Him. He's been through too much and he deserves to be happy. If you ever hurt him or use him, I'm going to hunt you down. Got me?"

"Clearly." That was the only answer that came to her mind and it might have been the only she would have accepted. But Marinette had to make sure Chloe got her point of view too.

She took the hand, the finger still pointing to her chest, and circled it with her second. Lightly smiling, she began: "But you don't have to worry. I have absolutely no intention in hurting him. I ... I love him and I would prefer dying than hurting him on occasion. Not without a really good reason like his own safety. And I appreciate our talk."

"Good." Chloe said, now visibly more at ease. But she took back her hand anyway. "Now, where is Sabrina with my coffee?" she exclaimed and went back into the classroom without expecting any response from Marinette.

Lightly chuckling she went back too and sat back to her seat, still astounded. "What did she want?" Her boyfriend asked, expecting the worst.

Should she tell him? Better not, it was a girls-talk and Chloe wouldn't have led her outside if she wanted Adrien to catch their conversation. "Nothing minou." She kissed his cheek "Only a little girls-talk."

"Should I be worried?" She laughed.

"No, no, don't worry." Maybe she will tell Alya later, or him in a few years if they were married. But not now.

"Any idea what we get for Lunch?" This time she addressed Nino and Alya in front of them too. She heard him mumble something that sounded like 'nice diversion' but chose to ignore him.

"We can go into the Café at the corner?" Alya suggested and because noone had any objections, they decided to head over there.

They grabbed their bags and Marinette hurried to get over to Adrien and she lightly flung her arm around his waist. He did the same and they walked arm in arm out of the schoolgrounds. It wasn't necessary to support him any further, his wobbling got better and she was sure the soreness wasn't as bad as it was this morning. But she refused to let him go, without touching him, it was like an urgent need, every fiber of her body wanted to be near him, so why object?

Last week, Marinette would have freaked out only at the thought of touching him more than necessary, Adrien had been so far away, even if he sat right in front of her.

Last week...

"Hey, you know what?" Adrien glanced at her with a sidegrin and Marinette knew what he wanted to tell her so she finished his sentence: "It's one week."

"Yeah," he grinned "Many things happened this week."

"Many things." she confirmed and lightly bumped his side with her waist. He chuckled and bumped her back.

"I love you, Marinette."

* * *

 _Epilogue_

"Plagg?" he heard his charge call for him. Why was he always so determined to know where he was? Even if it was totally obvious.

Ignoring the annoyed calls and the discussing with his girlfriend, he snuggled closer to his other half.

"He's searching for you," Tikki stated.

"If he'll use his brain once, he would know where I always vanish." This earned him a light slap against one of his ears.

"Don't be so rude Plagg, you would be totally stressed too if he went missing."

Plagg knew she was right, she was always right. But that didn't mean he had to confirm this. Sure, he liked his model, he had liked all of his kitties, but he brought them bad luck and it was never good to bond this strong. He would loose them, the one or the other way.

"Oh shut your mouth, it's only because he will manage to vanish with my ring on his finger..." he mumbled and buried his face deeper in her small body.

"Adrien, I found him! Plagg, how did you came into my purse?" Tikkis Charge called. They really were annoying.

He was in no mood to answer so Tikki helped out: "He is always here, Marinette, don't worry. I don't mind." Plagg listened to them, discussing about his whereabouts but he let them mumble over his head, ignored the annoyed calls from Adrien. It was too comfy at Tikkis side in this warm little bag.

* * *

I googled the natural enemies of ladybugs and birds were first-place. I first thought of spiders but that seemed too easy xD

I always wanted to write a dog-based Akuma :D When I began this fanfiction, I thought it would be a small Oneshot but ... yeah, you see how far it went XD

It´s finally finished and I wanted to thank you all for your support, Reviews, Follows and what ever. My heart always leaped in my chest when I got a mail, telling me that one more awesome dude is following this story. You really are great! And now I´m sad that it´s over :(

But I´m already writing on another and I know, it´s going to be fun to write. Sooo... Stay tuned ;)


End file.
